La verdadera ley
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Siete años no antes, sino después de su ingreso en prisión, su verdadera historia todavía no ha salido a la luz. La ley no es absoluta, tal y como él cree firmemente, pues está encarcelado sin que se sepa su verdadera historia. Sin embargo, cuando alguien quiere que la verdad salga a la luz, ni siquiera la ley puede eclipsarla.
1. Prólogo

Solía viajar única y exclusivamente en su flamante moto, sin embargo ese día no fue así, por algunos motivos que sólo él conocía. No eran su prioridad, sin embargo. Su mente estaba repleta de misceláneos pensamientos.

El fiscal y estrella del rock Klavier Gavin se apeó de su lujoso y moderno coche deportivo negro, justo enfrente de un edificio que no le resultaba exactamente familiar. Dio una gran bocanada de aire para sí y se adentró en dicho bastimento. Ciertamente, había pensado y recordado mucho, y todavía tenía muchos otros aspectos que debían correr la misma suerte.

Encontró a una mujer a la que expuso los motivos de su visita, que no eran poco importantes, no: iba a visitar a alguien. Era una visita especial, qué duda cabía, al menos para él. Después de las consultas de rigor, ella se ofreció para acompañarle a la estancia que estaba buscando.

Conque allí se encontraba… Tras aquella puerta número trece, parte de su familia, a la que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver, esperaba su visita. Su peculiar visita.

Su guía abandonó la escena, él hizo los agradecimientos pertinentes en alemán, por descontado, su idioma natal, y antes de llamar a la puerta, cerró un momento sus ojos de ese azul cautivadoramente imposible: había pasado mucho tiempo… Quizás demasiado. Pero la situación era la que era, muchas cosas habían pasado, y Klavier tenía que asumirlo. Ya nada podía cambiarse.

Solamente se podía actuar en consecuencia con el inexplorado futuro.

"Ja.", se dijo a sí mismo, "Eso es lo que debo hacer." Pero aquello era, de momento, a grandes rasgos. Lo que hizo en ese instante, más concretamente, por fin, fue llamar delicadamente a la puerta.

—...Adelante.—le respondió una educada y serena voz.

Bandera blanca: podía abrir la puerta. Una vez más, se repitió en su cabeza lo que era lo que debería pretender a largo plazo, con los ojos cerrados. Ya estaba: listo para entrar. Y así lo hizo: su mano abrió el pomo y movió la puerta hacia un lado…

Y allí estaba. En medio de la habitación, silente. Esperándole.

—H-Hallo. C-Cuánto tiempo...—saludó Klavier, en estado de shock. Cuánto tiempo.

—Volvemos a vernos… Tío Klavier.

Al escucharse interpelado de esa forma, el susodicho abrió un poco más sus orbes, sin salir de su aturdimiento. Observó con más detalle a su interlocutora: una muchacha de recientes dieciocho años, de porte formidable pese a su juventud, cabellos cristalinos color rubio platino perfectamente cortados y peinados asimétricamente, piel clara, ojos brillantes en tono azul grisáceo secretados por unas elegantísimas gafas de montura fina y delicada. Su cara le resultaba tremendamente familiar, nunca mejor dicho. Sus vestimentas, portentosamente regias y formales, alternaban el azul cielo, el blanco y algún que otro detalle en amarillo y negro. Ciertamente, había cambiado muchísimo desde que Klavier la vio por última vez… A su sobrina.

—Fräulein Kristheia… Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ja.—se esforzó en mostrar su sonrisa más cordial.—Dieciocho años ya, nein? ¡Estás maravillosa!

—...Gracias, tío Klavier. Pues sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo...—respondió la jovencita, cruzándose de brazos.—Y así es: cumplí los dieciocho hace poco.

—Ja, claro. Mein gott, la última vez que te vi… ¡Eras una niña! Ahora ya eres grande.—rio.—Lo siento, sé que suena tonto, pero…

—Oh, no importa.—ella articuló una media sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.—Supongo que es comprensible.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué está haciendo aquí tu tío Klavier después de tanto tiempo, nein?

—...Créeme, algo me imagino, tío Klavier.—confesó, frunciendo la mirada.

En su mente, resultó acertar: dieciocho años era sinónimo de mayoría de edad. Recientemente había terminado los estudios que el internado donde se encontraba le ofrecía y, tal y como su tío le contó, él se encargaría de ella mientras cursaba sus estudios superiores, fuera de dicho internado. Por lo que se iba a quedar en su casa, por el momento.

—¿Así que voy a mudarme a tu casa, tío Klavier?

—Pues ja, si no supone ningún problema para ti, por supuesto.—le comentó el fiscal, tratándola con amabilidad.—Me encargaré de tus estudios a partir de ahora, y… Nada, olvídalo.

—No supone problema alguno, tío Klavier.—sonrió un poco más acentuadamente Kristheia.—Te agradezco tu hospitalidad.

—Nein, no es necesario. Ven, te llevaré a casa. ¿Llevas la maleta? Yo me encargo, tranquila.

—...Gracias.

Tan pronto como lo tuvo todo, Kristheia, acompañada por su tío, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al tiempo que le lanzaba un último vistazo a la placa con el número trece que la identificaba. Se quedó un momento parada, pero cuando su tío llamó su atención, prosiguió con él.

—Así que… Pretendes ir a la universidad, ¿Ja, Fräulein Kristheia?

—Pues sí. En cuanto comience el nuevo curso, supongo.—declaró, solemne.

—¿Abogacía?—preguntó Klavier.

—...Por supuesto.—sonrió escéptica, mientras giraba la mirada en dirección a Klavier, con un mensaje implícito de obviedad.

La estrella del rock le devolvió el gesto, con algo de sorna. Sinceramente, se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía demasiado bien…

—Dime, Fräulein Kristheia, ¿Has progresado con los idiomas?

—No quiero parecer pretenciosa, pero la verdad es que sí. Bastante.

—Oh, really? Do you really consider that you have a great talent for languages, niece?

—I do, uncle Klavier. Perhaps I still have got a lot to learn, but I improve quite well. You don't have to worry about that.

—Et le Français? Est-ce que tu es aussi bonne en Français, chérie? C'est une langue un peu différent, tu ne crois pas?

—Oui, tu as raison, oncle Klavier. Mais c'est une belle langue, et j'aime la étudier, même si c'est un peu difficile. Pas de panique pour ça.

—Oh, ja? Wie haben Sie deutsch? Vielleicht haben Sie ein Problem mit dieser Sprache?

—Nein, Ich habe kein Problem. Ich bin ein Mädchen, das effizient lernt. Sie müssen auch keine Sorgen darüber, dass.

—Sie tun gut, wirklich. Alles, was Sie nicht wissen?

—На самом деле , я тоже русский . И я довольно хорошо, как вы можете видеть…

Era oficial: Kristheia tenía todas las papeletas para ganar esa batalla. Realmente era muy estudiosa, y había trabajado duro. Se notaba.

—Me rindo, me rindo, Fräulein Kristheia. Si tu talento con las leyes es similar a tu dominio de las lenguas, los tribunales pueden prepararse, ja.

—También sé griego y latín clásicos, pero claro… Esas no se hablan oralmente. En cuanto a las leyes… Me gustaría progresar significativamente en la universidad.

—Por supuesto, ja.

La encarnizada batalla de idiomas les había conducido al coche, nunca más apropiado. Klavier guardó el equipaje de su sobrina en el maletero y le abrió con cortesía la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

—Hubiese traído mi moto, pero algo me decía que el viaje no se te haría confortable, Fräulein Kristheia. Espero que mi coche te parezca más dócil.

—...Te agradezco la consideración, tío Klavier.—pronunció, algo irónica.

Sin más preámbulos, tío y sobrina subieron al coche, camino a casa del primero. La joven Kristheia, educadísima pero silenciosa, miró por la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto, observando con atención una ciudad que hacía mucho que no veía, aunque fuese tras sus gafas. De vez en cuando, al parar en los semáforos, Klavier la miraba de arriba abajo: seguía sorprendido, en realidad. Quizás… Demasiado tiempo. Demasiados asuntos.

Finalmente llegaron a la enorme, como cabía esperar de Klavier, vivienda, el fiscal estrella del rock ayudó a su sobrina a apearse, con delicadeza.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Fräulein Kristheia.—Esa casa tenía de 'humilde' lo que su tío tenía de moreno.—Este será tu hogar ahora, ja.

Klavier abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida gesticulando al interior, que era tan o más lujoso que el exterior. Su nuevo hogar. No se podía decir que le disgustase tener uno.

—Pasa, por favor, estás en tu casa, ja. Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación, ¿De acuerdo?—ante el asenso de la chica, prosiguió.—Estupendo. Por aquí, por las escaleras. Espero que te guste.

Sin duda, tenía que admitir que su tío estaba siendo muy considerado con ella, aunque hubiese pasado un buen período de tiempo. Le dio una habitación coqueta y bien equipada, y le concedió unos minutos para que dejase sus cosas y se acomodara un poco. Así lo hizo.

Kristheia se sentó unos instantes en su nuevo lecho, seria y pensativa. ¿Saldría a colación el tema de conversación que suponía que iba a salir? Era probable que sí. Aquello la incomodaba un ápice, pero… No podía tratar de evitarlo. No podía cambiar el pasado. Ni sus orígenes.

Pensando en todo aquello, se dispuso a abandonar los malos presagios de su mente y procurarse un futuro prometedor en la abogacía, como siempre había querido y como su tío parecía querer preocuparse por garantizar. Tenía pensado deshacer su maleta con calma, pero algo no la dejó…

—¡Así que ya has vuelto, petimetre pomposo! ¡No sé cómo tienes las agallas para volver después de esto!—los gritos de una mujer sonaron en el piso de abajo. Y no parecía que iban a cesar pronto.

La muchacha, extrañada, abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, observando la escena desde arriba, curiosa. Allí estaba su tío, enfrente de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, bata blanca y cara de pocos amigos. ¿Adivinaría quién podía ser…?

—¡Ah, Fräulein Skye…!

—¡Ni Fräulein Skye ni Fräulein Monsergas! ¡Dime ahora mismo quién es esa!

—¿"Esa"? ¿A qué te refieres, Fräulein? Y cálmate, ¿Ja? ¿Acaso estás...Con dolores femeninos? Ya sabes...—le contestó, jugando con su cabello.

—¡Yo sí que haré que tengas 'dolores masculinos' como no me lo cuentes ahora mismo! ¡¿Quién rayos es Kristheia?! ¡¿Alguna de esas fulanas que te acosan?! ¡Si ya sabía yo que si eres un cretino, lo serás siempre, cretino!

—Oh, ¿Escuchaste decir a alguien que iba a buscar a Kristheia, Fräulein Skye? No es lo que piensas, nein, te lo juro...—No estaba incómodo… Se divertía incluso. Qué podía esperarse…

—¡Sí, ya, qué típico, so petimetre! ¡Cuéntame ahora mismo quién…!

—Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo importante…?

La voz de la 'famosa' Kristheia resonó por la sala, atrayendo la atención de la mujer de la mala uva, que la observó, crítica y sorprendida. Por lo visto, a ella también le sonaba muchísimo su cara, y pudo adivinar quién era en realidad.

—Kristheia, te presento a Fräulein Ema Skye, mein liebe con humor de perros. No se lo tengas en cuenta, en realidad no muerde. Fräulein Skye, ella es Kristheia Gavin… Mi sobrina.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Skye.—saludó educadamente la rubia.

La otra fémina de la sala estaba sin habla. Sobrina. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—O-Oh… T-Tú eres la sobrina de Klavier…¿No? Así que era eso...—bufó hacia un lado, apartando la mirada.—S-siento lo de antes, es que… Tu tío me saca de mis casillas, ¿Sabes? En fin, no me hagas caso. Kristheia, ¿Verdad? E-Es un placer, de veras. Llámame Ema.

—O 'tía Ema', que es más adorable.—intervino Klavier, risueño.

—¡Tú calla, cretino! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si me contases las cosas para variar, no estaría haciendo el ridículo ahora mismo delante de tu sobrina…!

—Oh, no te lo tengo en cuenta, Ema. De veras.—sonrió.

Por fin, después de la discusión, pudieron presentarse más formalmente. Cualquier malentendido ya estaba desterrado, además de que Ema aseguró no tener ningún problema con ella. Una llegada si no exactamente tranquila, pacífica, por lo menos. Todo había salido bastante bien.

—En fin, mis disculpas, Fräulein Kristheia, pero debería ir a ocuparme de unos asuntos. Aunque...—meditó el rockero.—Si quieres, puedes acompañarme. Así verías un poco la ciudad, tal vez…

No era una petición demasiado fuera de lo común, pero pareció sorprender gratamente a Kristheia, quien abrió sus orbes de par en par.

—¿De...De verdad? ¿Puedo...Acompañarte?—inquirió, sorprendida.

—Pues claro que ja, querida. ¿Por qué no ibas a poder? Bueno… Quizás tengas que esperarme fuera un momento, pero por lo demás… Si te apetece, por supuesto. Si lo prefieres, puedes esperar en casa a que vuelva.

—Oh, no, no. Me apetece acompañarte… Si no te molesta, tío Klavier.

El susodicho también estaba sorprendido: ¿Por qué le resultaba tan extraño a su sobrina el hecho de que le propusiera venir con él? Prefirió no preguntar, en especial para no incomodarla, y ambos se encaminaron a las oficinas judiciales próximas a los tribunales.

Por el camino, Kristheia tampoco decía gran cosa, paseaba por la ciudad, mirándolo todo a su alrededor como si proviniese del mismísimo espacio exterior. No se la veía muy habituada al lugar…

Tal y como su tío le había explicado, tenía que tramitar unos asuntos, por lo cual lo tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera unos instantes. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado y los dos pudieron volver a la casa de la que habían venido.

—¿...Va todo bien, tío Klavier?—le notaba algo más… Distante.

—¿Hm? Oh, ja, ja. No te preocupes, Fräulein Kristheia.

No obstante, Klavier estaba serio, algo más serio que de costumbre. Y aquello solo podía deberse a un motivo. Iba a estudiar abogacía: conocía esa clase de reacciones. Esperó poder enterarse más tarde.

Así fue: regresaron a casa. Allí estaba Ema, esperándoles, pues ya se había hecho un poco tarde. Podría haber hecho algún comentario añadiendo la palabra 'cretino' al final, pero la sola visión que tuvo del semblante de su pareja sentimental la hizo abstenerse de ello. Así lo notó la recién llegada.

—...Fräulein Kristheia… ¿Puedes venir a la cocina un momento?

No tenía razón para negarse, por lo que aceptó, y ambos fueron allí, seguidos por una curiosa Ema. En la cocina, Klavier tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la esquina de la mesa y Kristheia ocupó otra que la encaraba con él. Ema prefirió mantenerse de pie, observándolos a ambos. A Klavier algo le rondaba por la cabeza, y finalmente, aunque todavía con incomodidad, se pronunció.

—Dime, Kristheia… ¿Sabes jugar al póquer?

La pregunta la pilló un poco desprevenida. Sinceramente, se esperaba que el cariz de la conversación virara en otra dirección…

—Así es. Sé jugar al póquer. ¿Por qué, si puedo preguntar…?

—¿Jugarías una partida conmigo?—le pidió un serio Klavier.

—...C-Claro. Por qué no.—aceptó, formalmente.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Ema trajo los naipes y las fichas de donde Klavier le indicó y comenzó la partida. Su sobrina y él tenían la mirada cruzada en todo momento: se observaban atentamente.

—...La hora de la verdad, Fräulein Kristheia. ¿...Preparada?

—...Sí. Adelante.

Descubrieron sus manos de naipes. El resultado era bastante claro…

—...M-Me has ganado… Fräulein Kristheia.—sonrió, con ¿Alivio?

—Impresionante...—susurró Ema para sí misma, con una mano en su cara.

Kristheia optó por mantenerse silente, de nuevo. Quizás también estaba un poco sorprendida por haber ganado a su tío al póquer, pero lo que más le interesaba eran las razones que había tenido para pedirle una partida… Porque dedujo que no había sido una partida por mero entretenimiento.

—...Tío Klavier, ¿Por qué…?

—Luego hablaremos, ja? Ahora, ve a darte una ducha, si quieres. Estarás agotada. Cenaremos todos juntos. Anda, ve.—le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Oh. D-De acuerdo. Como prefieras.—asintió con decisión, pero confusa.

Kristheia, obediente, hizo lo propio: tomó una ducha y acudió a cenar con sus tíos. Nadie dijo nada mientras duró la cena. El ambiente pensativo impregnaba cada molécula del lugar. Klavier cenaba sin apetito, mirando el plato sin verlo, pensando en otra cosa. Ema le dedicaba miradas de soslayo cada dos por tres, sin saber qué decir para romper el silencio y mejorarlo. Ante tal panorama, Kristheia permaneció callada, tomando su ración mundanamente. Pero ella también pensaba y suponía. Y suponía de qué hablarían durante la sobremesa.

Cuando la chica acabó de cenar, pidió permiso y subió a su cuarto a prepararse para dormir. Pese a que sabía que todavía le faltaba bastante para irse a dormir. Bastante. Se vistió con su camisón de estilo más victoriano que otra cosa y bajó las escaleras de puntillas… Llegando a dictaminar que aquél lugar era perfecto para enterarse de muchas cosas sin ser indiscreta.

Klavier y Ema estaban teniendo una conversación en el sofá, cerca de las escaleras. Y era del cariz que su tercera escucha estaba esperando.

—¿Su tutor legal…?—preguntó Ema, con curiosidad.

—Ja. Solamente si lo soy podré encargarme de sus estudios… Y de ella.

—Así que es eso lo que has ido a hacer antes… Los trámites para ser el tutor legal de Kristheia.—expuso ella, siguiendo el hilo.

—Pues ja. Es mi sobrina, y quiero garantizarle un buen futuro… Aunque haga mucho que no nos vemos.—aseguró un sincero y serio Klavier.

—Ya veo… ¿Pero...Dices que no lo has logrado? ¿Por?

Por si Kristheia no estuviese ya lo bastante interesada, aquello hizo acrecentar su curiosidad… Y su atención.

—Nein, no he podido. ...Porque ella aún tiene a su padre. Aunque esté en la cárcel, sigue vivo. Y él continúa siendo su tutor legal por ello, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Bueno, tú sabes lo que pasó, ¿Nein, Fräulein? Yo… Yo sé lo que pasó para que encarcelaran a mi hermano, y… Conozco toda su historia. Por eso mismo… No encuentro justo que, dadas las circunstancias, no me permitan ser el tutor de mi sobrina.—admitió, con tono abatido.

—¿...Y qué va a pasar ahora? Con Kristheia y eso.—preguntó Ema, suspirando profundamente, intentando hacerse una idea precisa.

—Pues… Según lo que me han dicho… Habrá que organizar un evento judicial, donde Kristheia se reúna con su padre… Y él juzgue qué futuro quiere para su hija.

—¿Reunirán a Kristheia con su padre…?—a Ema aquello le chocó un poco.

—Pues… Ja. Ese es el plan. Ya han pasado 7 años desde que no lo ve… Fue entonces cuando lo encarcelaron. Hace 7 años… Mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo para una hija para no haber visto a su padre. Y yo… Yo no quiero que ella lo pase mal con todo el asunto de su padre… Por su pena de cárcel, además de…

—¿De qué? ¿Además de qué? ¡Vamos, escúpelo!

—Seguro que sale en el tema de los tutores legales, ja. Kristheia tampoco tiene madre. Eso ella lo sabe, pero… No sabe lo que pasó para que así sea.

Ante una situación así, a ver quién es la hija en esas circunstancias que mantiene su voto de silencio sin intervenir.

—¿Y tú lo sabes, tío Klavier?

Ambos adultos se giraron hacia la joven rubia, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ...Aunque fuera inevitable.

—Fräulein Kristheia…

—¿Lo sabes, tío Klavier? ¿Sabes qué fue lo que sea que le pasó a mi madre? ¿Y qué hay de mi padre?—preguntó apresurada y angustiosamente.—¿Voy a ver a mi padre después de tantos años, aunque esté en la cárcel?

—Yo… E-Es complicado, verás…

—¡Por favor! ¡Tío Klavier, quiero que me lo cuentes! ¡Nadie me ha contado nunca nada! Nunca he sabido nada de mi madre, y sobre mi padre…

—¿Q-Qué pasa con él, Kristheia?—se pronunció Ema.

—B-Bueno… Cómo decirlo… Nunca he sabido por qué acabó en la cárcel. Es cierto que… Recuerdo algo que me daba malas vibraciones a veces sobre él, pero… ¡Era un excelente abogado! ¿Cómo acabó así…? ¿Por qué? ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Quiero saber la verdad, tío Klavier!

De repente, Klavier se quedó mirándola con más fijaciones. La había dicho: la palabra mágica. La 'verdad'.

—¿La verdad? ¿Quieres saber la verdad, Kristheia? ¿La verdad sobre tus padres… En plural?

—Sí.—ni lo dudó.—Si la sabes, por favor, tío Klavier, cuéntamela. ¡T-Te lo ruego, tío Klavier! ¡Nunca podré descubrirlo sola! ¡P-Por favor!

Antes de articular una mera respuesta, su interlocutor la observó con interés: ella se caracterizaba por su impertérrita formalidad y educación, tanto en sus acciones como en su apariencia. Por consiguiente, chocaba el verla con un semblante tan afectado y suplicante en la cara. Significaría algo…

—Fräulein Kristheia… Enseguida llegaremos a eso, de veras. Pero antes… Quiero hacerte una pregunta.—le comentó Klavier, con una media sonrisa inquisitiva.—¿Sabes por qué quería jugar contigo al póquer antes?

—¿Hm? Oh, eso. Pues… No lo sé, no se me ocurre.

—Yo te lo diré, ja. Alguien me dijo una vez… Que para ganar a alguien al póquer tienes que leer a tu adversario, conocerle bien y saber los sentimientos que está ocultando. Como abogada en prácticas que eres, es suponible que algo así se te daría bien, ¿Cierto?

—¿Un buen abogado...Conoce a sus clientes? ¿A eso te referías?

—Hum. Depende. ¿Qué es un buen abogado para ti, Kristheia?

Incluso Ema había pillado el significado implícito en la pregunta de Klavier. Y es que antes, Kristheia había hecho una breve mención a cierto 'buen abogado'...

—Tío Klavier… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Imagino que algo sospecharás, nein? Bueno, te contaré mi versión. Cuando he dicho un 'buen abogado', me refería no a uno que siempre gana, sino a uno que confía plenamente en sus clientes. Solo si confía en ellos podrá 'leerles', ¿Comprendes?

—Creo...Creo que sí.—asintió, algo taciturna.

—Antes me has ganado porque soy alguien en quien confías, nein?—Klavier sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco...Pues vio que se estaba incomodando.—Si ese no fuera el caso y desconfiaras de mí, ¿Qué crees que habría pasado?

—Que… ¿Hubiese perdido? "Si no confías, pierdes." ¿Es eso, tío Klavier?

—Ja. Eso podría decirse que es…

Una buena regla para el póquer.

—...La razón por la que mi padre está en la cárcel. La razón por la cual ha "perdido".—dedujo, mortalmente seria.—¿No es así?

No contestó, pero era señal de que se había dado por aludido. Kristheia no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, y aunque no supiera toda la verdad, podía deducirla.

—Tío Klavier… Permíteme hacerte una pregunta también.—pidió ella, colocándose las gafas correctamente.—Cuando antes hablabas de un buen abogado como aquel que confía en sus clientes… ¿Te referías a buscar la verdad como medio para defenderlos?

La verdad. De nuevo aquella palabra clave salía a la luz. Nada más escucharla, Klavier se levantó del sillón y se excusó un momento, para volver al poco con un par de cosas en la mano, que le tendió a su sobrina.

—A día de hoy, Fräulein Kristheia...—comenzó Klavier.—Creo que hice una promesa con la 'verdad' hace un tiempo y debo cumplirla, cómo no. Por eso, quiero darte esto.

—¿...Un collar y un diario?—preguntó la joven, curiosa.

—Ja. Pertenecieron a tu madre antes de que… Bueno. Antes de que muriese, ja. Me pidió que te entregase estas cosas a ti, Fräulein Kristheia, y aquí te las traigo. No sé si lo sabías, pero… Para ella, la verdad lo era todo.

—La verdad...—repitió, con la mirada completamente perdida.

—Por ahora, el diario es lo que me has estado pidiendo todo el día, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, ja. ¿Quieres la verdad? Esta es la verdad que tu madre te dejó.

—¿Ese es el diario de la madre de Kristheia? ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?—intervino Ema, escuchando atentamente.

Klavier también miró a Ema, antes de volver a centrarse en Kristheia, que escrutaba el cuaderno con la mirada, llena de curiosidad.

—Eso, Fräulein Skye, vendrá más adelante. Supongo que… Deberíamos comenzar por el comienzo, nein, Fräulein Kristheia?

—...Sí, tío Klavier. Quiero escuchar la verdad, la verdad que mi madre me dejó, que dejó sobre ella… Y sobre mi padre, ¿Verdad? Quiero oírlo.

Kristheia, una chica de leyes, demandaba la verdad, lo que ya de por sí daba una idea sobre sus orígenes: la ley y la verdad. A veces, ambos términos se unen entre sí, mientras que otras pueden distanciarse hasta límites peligrosos. Pero Kristheia quería la verdad, la verdad sobre sus padres, sobre ambos. La verdad sobre uno involucraría la verdad sobre el otro, inevitablemente.

La verdad sobre la ley, la ley sobre la verdad. La unión de ambas uniones generaba una historia donde verdad y ley llegaban a confundirse para, más tarde, ser más antónimos que nunca. Porque los padres de Kristheia tenían su propia historia, una historia de la que ella no había sido partícipe, lo cual era ya de por sí otra historia.

Aquello, sin embargo, estaba a punto de cambiar. Para bien o para mal, dependía de para quién. Eso mismo era aplicable a la ley o a la verdad, claro que… Justamente de aquello iba la historia.

Kristheia, con una curiosidad que mataría a cualquier gato, abrió el cuaderno que contenía el diario personal de su progenitora, la verdad. Si había visto alguna vez a su madre, no la recordaba lo más mínimo, lo cual no quería decir que la imagen de alguien no estuviese llenando su mente en esos momentos.

Cerraba sus ojos, pero veía otros, en parte similares a los suyos, por algún motivo: unos ojos azules, tras unas elegantísimas gafas. Se preguntaba si a esas alturas serían capaces de leer a sus adversarios. Si ampliaba un poco más su campo de visión, o lo que era lo mismo, sus recuerdos, podía llegar a ver algún mechón de cabello platino perfectamente peinado, y una hermosa tez que había recibido de herencia de _él._ Además, su propia mano abriendo el cuaderno le hizo pensar en la de 'ese hombre': costaba creer cómo podía usar esa mano para interactuar con objetos, dado lo lastimada que estaba.

En realidad, había dos cosas que inquietaban a Kristheia sobre ese hombre: una era la herida de su mano. La otra, más generalizada, era lo angelicalmente diabólicos que podrían parecer sus ojos según la situación. ¿Explicaría la verdad sobre todo eso el cuaderno de su madre? Solamente había un modo de averiguarlo…

 **(...)**

 **¡Muy buenas! Aquí traigo un fic sobre Ace Attorney, pues creo que ya llevaba un tiempecito sin subir nada sobre esta serie. Esta vez, he elegido un personaje cuyos orígenes me parecieron siempre muy indefinidos, por no decir 'inexistentes', y a pesar de eso, no puedo evitar que dicho personaje me fascine ^3^ Aunque haya comportado que vigile mucho más mi laca de uñas XD**

 **Este capítulo ha sido una especie de prólogo a la historia en sí, en la cual ya aparecerán los personajes más relevantes. Tuve alguna idea, y mi loca imaginación hizo el resto XD**

 **Espero poder actualizar con bastante frecuencia, pero no he podido evitar probar suerte en este proyecto que lleva rondando mucho tiempo por mi cabeza, y me apetecía compartirlo. Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica, etcétera, será muy bienvenida :D Espero que haya gustado a cualquiera que se haya pasado por aquí. ¡Muchos saludos!**

 _ **Codelyokofan210399**_


	2. Capítulo 1

La primera página, algo muy frecuente en un diario, no iba directamente al meollo del asunto, sino que presentaba un poco a su escritor y propietario. A su escritora y propietaria, mejor dicho: la madre de Kristheia, quien ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Entonces, el asunto cambió, pues dicho apelativo figuraba como primer dato en el diario.

" _ **Pravda Alitheia Gavin (nacida Means)"**_

Entre el nombre completo y el apellido había un tachón, bajo el cual se deducía que ponía "Means", su apellido de soltera. Seguramente lo rectificaría cuando se casó, pensó Kristheia. Empezó a leer, y no pudo parar una vez se sumergió por completo en la lectura de la verdad…

(...)

Mi nombre es Pravda Alitheia Means, aunque la verdad es que todo el mundo me conoce como Alitheia. Ahora mismo, tengo trece años, pero no puedo asegurar que acabe este diario con esa edad. Tengo planes para seguir escribiendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tengo una historia que vivir, y me gustaría escribirla entera aquí.

Antes de comenzar con esa historia en sí (¡tengo mucho que explicar!) me gustaría presentarme un poco, hablar sobre mí un momento. Durante toda mi vida, me he criado en Rusia, con mi madre, pero ahora que ha muerto, consideré que era un buen momento para conocer por fin a mi padre biológico, por lo que vine a este país. Mi objetivo se dio por cumplido, y le conocí hace poco: se llama Aristotle, Aristotle Means, y aunque oficialmente es abogado, trabaja como profesor de abogacía en la Academia Legal Themis.

¿Qué puedo decir? Si he de ser totalmente sincera, su personalidad no me resulta del todo admirable. Y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo: a él tampoco le acaba de convencer mi modo de ser. Somos, ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy distintos. Él tiene un dicho que intenta inculcar a todos sus alumnos, por las buenas o por las malas: "El fin justifica los medios." Creo que es la frase más horrible que he escuchado jamás. Especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que mi padre la tiene diseñada para usarla en los tribunales.

¡Es obvio que no todo es justificable! En un juicio, lo único que debería importar es hallar la 'verdad', para que se haga justicia. ¡En un juicio no se debería ganar ni perder! En fin, no voy a hablar de eso ahora, es solo para confirmarme que sí, que somos completamente distintos, mi padre y yo. Por eso, cuando nos conocimos hace poco, chocamos un poco. No le conozco mucho, en realidad. Y tampoco sé si quiero.

No obstante, quizás no debería ser tan dura con él, al menos por el momento. Debería agradecerle algo: ¡Gracias a él, he conocido a alguien muy especial! No quiero mirarme al espejo ahora mismo, porque sé que me encontraría súper-colorada. ¡Por favor! ¡Creía que era mucho más madura! Pero bueno, será mejor que comience por el comienzo y me deje de cháchara.

Pues bien, resulta que yo, en el futuro, quiero ser abogada y luchar por la verdad, y ya que mi padre trabaja en una escuela legal, creo que es bastante normal que yo misma acuda a esta escuela a estudiar Abogacía. Sin embargo, y aunque me lo propuso, me negué a estar en su clase. Alegué que era porque no quería que mis compañeros pensasen que lo tenía todo hecho por ser mi padre el maestro, pero lo cierto es que tengo otros motivos: No quiero aprender su sistema de "El fin justifica los medios". Es… Repulsivo.

El caso es que estoy estudiando en la Themis a partir de ahora, pero no en la clase de mi padre. Es por eso que cuando acaban las clases tengo que ir hasta la suya para charlar con él de cualquier cosa. Llevo unos días haciéndolo y nada digno de mención, pero… Hoy ha sido diferente.

Al llegar a la clase de mi padre, él no estaba solo. Estaba enfrascado en una conversación con un alumno suyo: según mi progenitor, el mejor, el más brillante de todos. Al excelentísimo profesor le costó un rato percatarse de que había llegado y seguía charlando con ese muchacho, mientras yo estaba allí plantada sin saber muy bien qué hacer:

—Muchas gracias por todo, Profesor Means. Una vez más, sus enseñanzas son formidables. No lo hubiese hecho sin usted.

—¡Oh, de nada!—respondió mi padre, con una sonrisa la mar de estrafalaria.—Acabas de ganarte una estrella dorada como premio por tu humildad. ¡Llegarás lejos, chico!

—Lo siento, ¿Me estoy entrometiendo…?—musité, entrando.

Llamé la atención de ambos y, consecuentemente, se voltearon para mirarme. Cuando ese chico y yo nos miramos a los ojos, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo se paraba y me quedaba sin respiración. Es de mediana estatura, de pelo muy rubio, como el mío, y ojos de un azul precioso. También lleva gafas, y se le veía aunque tímido, seguro de sí mismo. (¡Es tan guapo! ...No hagáis caso de esto último.) La forma en la que me sonrió al verme fue tan cautivadora que seguro que me sonrojé. (¡Como ahora me pasa solo de pensarlo!)

—Oh, Alitheia. Eres tú...Querida.—espero que mi padre no haya pensado que no noté el tono de desdén con que me llamó.—¿Conoces a mi mejor alumno? Este muchacho, aquí donde lo ves, será ¡el mejor abogado del mundo!

—¡M-Me tiene en muy alta estima, señor!—comentó él, tímido.

—Creo que aún no tengo el placer de conocerle. Aunque me gustaría.—aseguré, con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando dije eso, él mismo se presentó ante mí, sonriéndome en todo momento. Realmente es muy educado y elegante, y algo en él me ha agradado desde el primer momento. Se llama Kristoph, Kristoph Gavin, y tiene dieciséis años. También me ha asegurado que ha sido un placer para él conocerme, y no voy a decir el sentimiento no haya sido mutuo. Creo que nunca me he sentido de este modo cuando alguien me ha mirado.

Yo también me presenté a él, y no quiero ser creída, pero creo que le he caído bien. Me hubiese gustado estar a solas con él, por un motivo (¡Que nadie piense mal, ji, ji!) Mi padre enseguida empezó con el tema académico: que si Kristoph es todo un prodigio, que si Kristoph va a ser el mejor abogado, que si Kristoph es su estudiante estrella… No lo dudo. Y me alegro por él. Pero no quiero que Kristoph piense que solamente me interesa solamente por eso. Y mi padre no ha estado por la labor de ponérmelo fácil.

El hecho de que mencionase que yo soy su hija ya ha sido lo que faltaba: Kristoph es tan educado que inmediatamente ha multiplicado por diez el grado de formalidad con el que se refiere a mí. Yo… No quiero que solamente se fije en mí por ser la hija de su gran mentor Aristotle Means.

Pero siempre he sido muy rebelde, de alguna forma, por lo que he logrado que Kristoph me acompañe a dar un voltio, los dos solos. Obviamente, a mi padre no le iba bien, pero no le he dado tiempo para negármelo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de la mano de su mejor alumno camino de la puerta. Y sí, papá, te he visto fulminándome con la mirada. Pero poco me importa.

—Je, je, siento haberte sacado así de la clase, Kristoph.—me disculpé.

—Oh… No importa, Pravda Alitheia. Supongo que al profesor Means no le molestará hablar conmigo más tarde...—me comentó, con media sonrisa.

—Oh, claaaro, el gran profesor Means. Sería un pecado contradecirle…

—P-Por favor, no pienses que por ese motivo me molesta hablar contigo, Pravda Alitheia. No me importa, de verdad.—me aseguró, una y otra vez, como si quisiera convencerme de que mi padre y yo somos temas a parte.

—Tranquilo, Kristoph, no lo pienso.—le sonreí, para que no se preocupara. No me lo hubiera perdonado.—Cuánto lo siento, creo que he sido muy maleducada antes. Solamente quería… Hablar contigo, conocerte mejor. Y por favor, llámame solo Alitheia. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Un leve rubor apareció bajo sus gafas, al tiempo que se encogió de hombros con timidez. Supongo que ser el mejor alumno de mi padre en todo le aportó muchas cosas excepto popularidad con sus compañeros. Debe de ser duro… Pero solo quise que supiera que a mí no me interesaba por ser el mejor. Yo...Quería conocerle a él. Al verdadero Kristoph.

—C-claro.—musitó, algo cortado, mientras empezamos a andar por el campus.—Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres saber de mí, Alitheia? No es que sea demasiado interesante… No tengo mucho que contar.

—¡No digas eso! Estoy convencida de que eres un gran chico. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Tienes familia? ¿Qué te gusta hacer, qué no?

Traté de hacer notar que me interesaba en realidad, porque esa era la verdad. Creo que me salí con la mía, pues Kristoph me sonrió y, aunque se mostraba algo tímido, me habló un poco sobre él. Nació en Alemania, y se vino a estudiar aquí siendo muy joven. Allí tiene a sus padres y a su hermano pequeño, a los que aprecia mucho. Hay algo que le gusta mucho: leer. Además, toca el violín, ¿No es elegante? No le gusta demasiado el deporte, y la verdad es que lo comprendo: no me lo imagino con un balón en las manos. Tiene unas manos preciosas y muy delicadas. ¡Sus uñas son mejores que las mías!

También le he contado un poco sobre mí, cuando me lo ha pedido tras terminar él. Lo ha hecho por educación, pero tuve la sensación de que de verdad le interesaba lo que le estaba contando. Mucho más de lo que a mi padre le interesa cualquier cosa que tenga que contarle, de hecho.

—Kristoph, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?—accedió, con una sonrisa luminosa.

—¿Por qué decidiste ser abogado? ¿Hubo alguna razón en particular?

Sigo creyendo que la pregunta le hizo pensar detenidamente. Quizás no se había dado cuenta antes, o quizás no sabía qué contestarme.

—Bueno… Yo creo mucho en la ley, ¿Sabes? Trabajar para garantizar su cumplimiento es algo que me fascina. Tu padre me ha enseñado mucho sobre leyes. Supongo que pensarás como él, ¿No?—me explicó.—La ley es absoluta. Todo se rige por ella: lo que es correcto y lo que no, lo que es bueno y lo que es malo… ¿Qué sería de la vida sin la ley?

—¿"La ley es absoluta"? No puedes hablar en serio, Kristoph.—no quise ser irrespetuosa, pero estaba empezando a olerme quién le había metido eso en la cabeza.—La ley no es absoluta, Kristoph. ¡Hay mucha gente que no ha obtenido justicia por culpa de la ley misma!

—¿Hum?—esto le sorprendió.—¿No eres de la misma opinión que tu padre?

—Pues no. De hecho, yo pienso completamente diferente. Lo más importante no es la ley, sino la verdad. Gracias a la verdad, la ley puede actuar con justicia. ¡Y no, Kristoph, el fin no justifica los medios!—le dije yo, tratando de ser simpática. Solo estaba ofreciendo mi versión.

—¿La...Verdad?—la sola mención de la palabra le hizo reflexionar.—¿De veras lo crees así, Alitheia? Así que es por eso por lo que no vas a la clase de tu padre: porque piensas diferente. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Vaya, ¡Lo has adivinado! Realmente no se te escapa una. Eres muy listo, ¿Lo sabías? Y sí, pienso de esa forma.

—Cuéntame más, Alitheia.—me pidió, realmente interesado.—Jamás había escuchado una opinión diferente de la mía en este tema. ¿Podrías hablarme más sobre el sistema de la verdad que tanto defiendes?

Por supuesto que podía y, de hecho, lo hice. No he intentado imponerle mi opinión a Kristoph, pero sí que la he compartido con él y él se ha mostrado muy intrigado al respecto. Y me parece que he conseguido que el chico de la ley absoluta haga un hueco en su corazón para la verdad.

—Visto de ese modo… Sí, la verdad es estupenda. ¿Cierto?

—Siempre lo he creído. Pero hey, no estoy menospreciando la ley ni nada por el estilo. Yo también quiero ser abogada, ¿Sabes? Pero creo que encontrar la verdad es la única forma válida de defender a mis clientes. Pero si tú piensas de otra forma, pues lo respeto.—le prometí, sinceramente.

—Bueno… Es cierto que tu padre me ha enseñado de forma muy distinta a tus principios sobre la verdad, y le debo mucho a mi profesor...—comenzó.—Pero creo que empiezo a entender también tu punto de vista. Y es tan respetable como el mío. La verdad también es importante.

Si mi padre hubiese oído esa frase salir de los labios de Kristoph, seguro que le hubiese dado un ataque. Oír a su alumno estrella decir que quizás a veces la ley no es absoluta… ¡Menuda blasfemia! No me arrepiento, sin embargo.

Después de nuestro intercambio de opiniones con respecto a la ley y a nuestra carrera de Abogacía, estuvimos el resto de la tarde charlando. En poco tiempo, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos. Kristoph es tan amable conmigo… Puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesite. Realmente es… Un ángel.

(...)

El tiempo ha ido pasando, y ya hace dos años desde aquel día en que conocí a Kristoph. Desde aquel mágico día, somos los mejores amigos: salimos a ver una película en el cine, a tomar un batido o a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca. Nos prestamos los apuntes (corrijo, él me presta los apuntes, ji, ji) y nos ayudamos mutuamente en muchas cosas. Cuando algo nos hace sentir mal, acudimos al otro para que nos dé ánimos. Y aunque ambos discrepamos en algunas cosas, nos respetamos.

(Una vez, tras mucho insistirle, ¡Me dejó peinarle! Fue genial. Tiene el pelo tan maravilloso que parecía un pecado que alguien que no fuese el mejor peluquero del mundo se lo peinase. ¡Eso significa que confía mucho en mí!)

Si hay alguien a quien todo esto no le gusta un pelo, ese no podía ser otro que a mi señor padre. Supongo que se enteraría de lo que hablamos Kristoph y yo aquel día, e imagino que el hombre estaría que trinaba cuando se enteró de que su mejor alumno, que debía creer en el absolutismo de las leyes, respetaba la creencia en la verdad. Le da igual que sea su hija: no me considera una buena influencia para Kristoph.

Y a mí tanto me da: a mí nadie, por padre mío que sea, me va a alejar de Kristoph. Nunca he tenido un amigo como él, y me faltaría algo muy importante si me separaran de su lado.

Aún recuerdo lo que pasó el otro día. Kristoph salió de clase muy apesadumbrado. Estaba preocupada por él, por lo que le insistí hasta que me lo contó. Entonces, vi el límite hacia el que mi padre creyó que yo le había influenciado en el tema de la ley y la verdad.

—A veces, no es sencillo usar la ley a favor del cliente para que este salga declarado inocente. Hay ciertos obstáculos que lo impiden. ¿Quién sabe por qué a veces se complica la defensa?—preguntó mi padre a toda la clase, hasta muy poco después, que especificó.—Kristoph, ¿Respondes tú?

"Kristoph, demuéstrale al resto que eres mi mejor alumno y que has aprendido de mi tutela que la ley es completamente absoluta."

—¿Porque...Se prioriza el descubrimiento de la verdad?—respondió.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tan pronto como mi padre se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto. Me parece que mi querido amigo tiene que aprender a ser más discreto en cuanto a sus inspiraciones, si no quiero que mi padre me mate un día de estos. Por lo visto, se quedó después de clase y el excelentísimo profesor Means le dio una charla de que últimamente tenía unas respuestas muy "raras". Equivocadas, vamos. Lo tienen que ser para que sean raras en el alumno más brillante de la academia Themis.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que no pasa nada, que seguramente haya sido un pequeño despiste por mi parte...—me contaba Kristoph después, a la salida.—Pero igualmente, no dejo de pensar que le he defraudado.

—Ay, Kristoph, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Sinceramente, creo que mi padre ha exagerado con "lo que es correcto y lo que no". Una pregunta así no tenía exactamente una respuesta correcta, eso ya es de libre deliberación personal. ¿No te parece?

No, no le parecía. Si se trataba de defraudar a su formidable mentor, lo que había pasado era que él se había equivocado. Porque la ley era absoluta.

—No me malinterpretes, Alitheia.—me dijo.—Es que mi graduación es dentro de poco, y… Quiero asegurarme de ser un buen abogado para merecerla. No puedo despistarme así si mi titulación como abogado es tan próxima.

Lo encuentro tan mono cuando se preocupa así por su reputación de futuro excelente abogado… Aunque sé que no tiene ninguna malicia.

—Eres el mejor abogado del mundo, Kristoph.—le dije, cogiéndole de la mano.—Te lo digo de verdad.—le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de agregar que era lo que mi padre le había dicho, por lo que si él le admira tanto, sería verdad, pero Kristoph me respondió algo que me dejó calladita por un buen rato.

—Si lo dices tú, Alitheia, debe de ser verdad. Gracias.—y me sonrió tan cálidamente que no sé cómo no me fundí en aquel instante.

Luego, fue él el que agarró mi mano. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espinazo. Noté cómo mi corazón empezaba a latir tan fuerte que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho. Me ruboricé hasta un límite que no quiero ni suponer.

—Kristoph… Eso… Eso es muy bonito. Gracias a ti. Estoy segura de que serás un maravilloso abogado. De verdad.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. No sé qué cara de embobada debí de hacer en ese momento, pero enseguida Kristoph se ruborizó también. No sé si fue por lo que le dije, o… O por otro motivo.

—Alitheia… ¿Vendrás a ver mi graduación?

—Por supuesto que vendré a verte. ¡En primera fila, además! Negociaré con mi padre para poder ser yo quien te dé tu distintivo.—le guiñé el ojo.—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quizás prefieres que no venga?

—Nada me haría más feliz que que vinieras a verme.—me confesó, cerrando los ojos a causa de la enorme sonrisa que se le implantó en la cara.

No iba a faltar después de semejante petición, claro.

Una semana después, el famoso evento tuvo lugar en la academia Themis. Kristoph, con tan solo dieciocho años, se graduó con honores en Abogacía. Ahí estaba él, el alumno prodigio de mi padre, haciendo honor a su temprana fama como un genio. Y ahí estaba mi padre, fardando de su perfecto pupilo, al que había inculcado sus enseñanzas como a fuego en su mente.

Finalmente, las negociaciones surtieron su efecto. Abordé a mi padre durante una reunión de profesores, y le comenté lo de poder ser yo quien le entregara el distintivo a Kristoph, con el pretexto de lo buenos amigos que somos y eso. Tal y como me esperaba, mi progenitor se negó en redondo. Normal, ¿Qué esperaba? Yo tenía la culpa de que su mejor estudiante estuviese 'envenenado' con "chorradas" sobre la verdad.

Sin embargo, no todos los profesores fueron de mi misma opinión. Mi maestra, la profesora Constance Courte, a pesar de que el próximo curso dará Fiscalía, aseguró que era una muy buena idea. Al contrario que mi padre, la profesora Courte valora muchísimo la verdad, además de ser una excelente tutora. Yo sabía que ella estaba de mi parte.

Al final, se hizo justamente: con democracia. Y gané las elecciones. Podría darle el distintivo de abogado a mi mejor amigo cuando se graduara. Y así lo he hecho. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Incluso me he emocionado.

Tras una charla de mi padre que por poco nos deja dormidos a todos (¡no exagero!) tocaba licenciar al homenajeado del día: a Kristoph. Por fin iba a convertirse en abogado, después de todo su esfuerzo. Y yo estaba allí para verlo y compartir su felicidad con él.

—Estoy nervioso, Alitheia...—me susurró casi inaudiblemente desde las tribunas, y yo supe leer sus labios y contestar en un suspiro.

—Tranquilo. Estás genial. Disfrútalo, es tu momento.

Después de que el gran Aristotle Means nos metiera el rollazo del siglo, pude proceder a mi tan ansiado papel ese día. Me quedé plantada al lado de mi padre, estando ambos frente a Kristoph, que pese a ser un manojo de nervios, jamás ha estado tan elegante (¡Y eso ya es decir!) y educado. Él ha estrechado la mano de mi progenitor en una muestra de exquisito respeto por su mentor mientras el susodicho alardeaba del magnífico aprendiz que tenía.

—Nunca abandones el camino de la ley, Kristoph, y triunfarás.—anunció alto y claro, asegurándose, obviamente, de que yo lo escuchara.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Means. Me honra que haya sido mi maestro.

Dicho maestro le entregó un cuaderno bastante peculiar: de tapas azules con un logo dorado y algo medieval. Al parecer, solamente obtiene ese cuaderno quien se gradúa como el primero de su clase y, claro, Kristoph no podía no tenerlo. Simplemente, es imposible. La ley del cuaderno también es absoluta.

Mi padre llevaba en las manos el distintivo de abogado que pasaría a lucir con orgullo ya no un estudiante, sino un abogado. Un abogado novato, aunque un prodigio en su campo. Y el gran Means, dudo que por haberse olvidado, estaba a punto de ponérselo, pero la verdad no olvida:

—Tierra llamando a profesor Means...—le reté, extendiendo las manos.

Mi padre me recorrió con la mirada, con una ceja alzada. Yo solo sonreía, con las manos aún extendidas. Nada ni nadie me iba a arruinar el momento.

—Oh, pues claro, querida.—accedió, haciendo un círculo con sus dedos.—Casi lo olvidaba. Aquí tienes.

Aún tengo mis dudas al respecto, pero me reservé mis opiniones: en ese momento, Kristoph era mucho más importante para mí. Una vez tuve el distintivo, su distintivo, en la mano y me acerqué para colocárselo, él no dejaba de mirarme, expectante, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Que la ley -y la verdad- te acompañen siempre, Kristoph...—coloqué el reluciente distintivo en su solapa izquierda, donde está el corazón.—...y guíen tu corazón. Felicidades, ya eres abogado.

Con la mano derecha sobre el corazón, Kristoph agachó leve y humildemente la cabeza hacia mí, con un semblante de felicidad extrema. Algo en mí despertó entonces: algo muy especial. Algo que tanto Kristoph como yo confirmamos cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

A continuación, Kristoph, con su nuevo distintivo, se dirigió hasta la estatua de la Diosa Justicia, que sostiene una espada y una balanza y los ojos vendados, y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, como es tradición, en un modo de demostrar que ahora él se había convertido en un siervo de la justicia. Luego, le tocó dar un breve discurso con motivo de su graduación.

Básicamente, estuvo hablando sobre la ley y sus aplicaciones, sobre su carácter absoluto y demás: en resumen, todo lo que había aprendido de Aristotle Means. También hizo mención al gran honor que le suponía la entrega del cuaderno de la superioridad y sobre cómo dedicaría su vida a luchar por el cumplimiento de la ley.

—...Aunque sé que encontrar la verdad también me será útil.—añadió al final, ya para acabar, lo que me sonsacó un suspiro de admiración. Me miró a mí.

Yo también le miré a él, por supuesto. Lo había dicho, y delante de mi padre. Me había topado con un verdadero valiente.

Observé de reojo a mi progenitor, que me observaba a la vez con irritabilidad: te estás metiendo donde no te incumbe, Alitheia. Pero no podía decirlo, claro, qué gran mácula en su reputación. Al notar que le miraba, me dedicó una exagerada sonrisa totalmente forzada. No trago, padre.

Al cabo de un rato, la ceremonia de graduación llegó a su fin, con un gran clamor para el nuevo gran abogado. Kristoph no cabía en sí mismo de alegría, lo cual me alegraba a mí también de la misma forma. Dos años de latente amistad comportan eso, me imagino. Cuando él es feliz, yo también lo soy. La sonrisa de Kristoph es la mía.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y no podía esperar para correr a abrazar a Kristoph y felicitarle por el éxito rotundo de su inminente carrera. Me lo encontré allí, hablando con mi padre, para variar. Perra suerte la mía...Me adelantó.

—Me sabe muy mal tener que decirte esto en medio de tu alegría por la graduación, Kristoph, pero… Aunque seas abogado, no podrás ejercer tu profesión hasta dentro de cinco años, tal y como marca la ley. Ya sabes, tenía que decirte la verdad.—Esa palabra le queda grande, lo siento.

—Lo entiendo, profesor Means. Si así lo manda la ley, así lo haré.

—¡Excelente!—aprobó él, haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano.—Sabía que lo comprenderías. No temas, yo te ayudaré con trabajo jurídico para que ganes experiencia…

—¡Kristoph!

Fui corriendo hacia él, abrazándole con ternura. Estaba tan feliz por él...

—¡Muchas felicidades, Letrado Kristoph Gavin!—exclamé, posando la mano sobre su solapa izquierda, acariciando su distintivo… Y su corazón.

—Muchas gracias, señorita entregadora de distintivos.—rio con dulzura.

—Te firmaría un autógrafo, pero no tengo una libretita tan chula como la tuya.—bromeé.—Aunque si ahora firmas autógrafos en ella, quiero uno.

—En verdad, no.—me dijo, disimulando un poco.—No quiero usar el cuaderno para firmar autógrafos.

Su mentor se lo quedó mirando, expectante a que le explicara si se había perdido algo, pero Kristoph no comentó nada al respecto. En su lugar, seguimos hablando todos sobre el éxito de su graduación. Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta que Kristoph llamó discretamente mi atención y presionó ligeramente mi mano derecha. Quería hablar conmigo a solas.

Es un sistema que tenemos, algo que surgió solo al comienzo de nuestra amistad y vino para quedarse. Siempre que presionamos la mano derecha del otro, significa que preferimos hablar a solas. Y esta vez, Kristoph me lo había pedido así, por lo que si mi padre no estaba por la labor de dejarnos en paz con sus chorradas sobre 'el fin justifica los medios', yo misma iba a montar un numerito como medio que justifica el fin. Mi querida verdad, no te ofendas.

Me alejé con algún pretexto (no pude evitar mirar con recelo la sonrisa de alivio que articuló mi padre, para mi desgracia), y tan pronto como puse mis pies en un parterre alejado en el descampado, empecé a chillar:

—¡Oh, no, mis pies están en una zona prohibida, eso va contra las leyes del colegio! ¡Necesito que un abogado venga a defenderme!—grité, llamando la atención de un risueño Kristoph.—¡Kristoph! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Mi padre no daba crédito, cosa que me esperaba perfectamente, mientras Kristoph no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Llamándome, encontró una excusa perfecta para abandonar su escena y venir conmigo, riéndose por el camino. Una vez estuvimos uno junto al otro, nos alejamos un poco para charlar.

—¿Querías decirme algo, Kristoph?

—Pues… Lo cierto es que sí.—respondió, encarándome.—Sobre ese cuaderno del primero de clase y eso… ¿Recuerdas cuando te he dicho que no iba a usarlo para firmar autógrafos, sino para otra cosa…?

—Claro. Dime, ¿Qué es esa otra cosa? ¿Poner multas?

Volví a iniciar una carcajada que Kristoph se encargó de parar en seco.

—No, graciosilla. Quería escribir sobre mi vida en él. Desde que tú llegaste a ella, siento que tengo muchas cosas que contar.

—¡...Oh! Kristoph...—me sonrojé hasta las orejas.—E-Eso… M-Me alegra que… ¡...Jo, qué bonito! ¡Y...Qué sincero por tu parte por decírmelo!

Me contestó con una sonrisa. Me creo cuando me digo que tuve suficiente.

—Kristoph… Me alegro de formar parte de tu vida.—le prometí, alegre como unas castañuelas.—Y de que tú formes parte de la mía.

—Lo mismo digo.—me devolvió su más radiante sonrisa.—Eres una gran amiga, Alitheia. Porque somos muy amigos, ¿No?

Para ser ligera, debió de notarse mi leve mueca de decepción, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que esa era la verdad. En lo más profundo de mi ser, surgió el acto reflejo de coger a Kristoph de las manos y, sin querer, (ahora que lo pienso, ni me di cuenta) presioné un poco su mano derecha.

Creo que no quería mandar ningún mensaje (¿O quizás sí…?), pero Kristoph lo interpretó como que sí. Poco después de cogerle yo de las manos, él me miró fijamente un momento para luego inclinar levemente la cabeza para besarme la mejilla con ternura.

Sobra decir que Kristoph es la última persona de la que me podría esperar algo así: quiero decir, es tan tímido y sobriamente correcto y controlado… Pero no voy a mentir: no me desagradó lo más mínimo. Se lo hice saber con la mirada y el rubor de mis mejillas. Ya tenía algo más que apuntar en la libreta del mejor de los mejores: que ahora me lo parecía aún más.

A continuación, nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo, mientras le susurré por enésima vez mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su graduación y él me respondía con sus enésimas 'muchas gracias', sin embargo apuesto algo a que eso fue lo último en lo que estábamos pensando en ese momento…

Yo, por mi parte, tampoco pude evitar pensar en algo cuando vi cómo nos miró mi padre. Kristoph no se enteró, pero yo sí. 'Te estás metiendo donde no te incumbe, Alitheia.'

 **(...)**

 **Aquí traigo la continuación del fic, que ya se introduce un poco más en la historia en sí. Me hago cargo de que suena un poco cliché por ahora, es decir, todo tiene pinta de ser poco menos que perfecto, pero ya adelanto que esto es solamente para introducir la historia. Más que nada, lo comento por el momento porque no me gustaría dar la impresión de que el fic en su totalidad va a ser de ese modo, por lo que me gustaría ir advirtiendo.**

 **Entre mis comentarios, añado que introducido el personaje de Aristotle Means, que sale en Dual Destinies, porque si bien no especifica al cien por ciento en el juego que Kristoph fue su alumno, tuve esa impresión, porque Klavier mencionó que la profesora Courte fue su maestra. Del mismo modo, pensé que era plausible que su hermano tuviese las enseñanzas contrarias, por motivos obvios que son motivos de spoiler XD En todo caso, me pareció oportuno comentarlo.**

 **A continuación, responderé a las reviews que afortunadamente he recibido x)**

 **draoptimusstar3:** Estoy de acuerdo, si bien actualmente no siempre es una prioridad, la búsqueda de la verdad es un reto valiente. :) Puede acarrear muchos asuntos desagradables que prefieren permanecer ocultos, pero sin duda cualquiera que intente desentrañarla resulta de una valentía ejemplar :D Me alegro de que hayas leído mi nuevo proyecto, y espero que sea de tu agrado en el futuro :3

 **The Legend of DN:** Confieso que no todas las conversaciones de los idiomas han sido redactadas desde mi conocimiento (en otras palabras, que el Traductor de Google saca de muchos apuros XD) Espero que con este segundo capítulo los celos no te sulfuren demasiado XD Cierto, la K legendaria, una letra preciosa donde las haya ^3^ Espero que te guste la continuación -3-U

 **Ya para despedirme por ahora, me gustaría decir que espero que guste a cualquiera que se anime a leerlo. Como siempre, estoy abierta a opiniones, preguntas, etcétera. Gracias a quien esté leyendo :D**

 _ **Codelyokofan210399**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Hoy, me han comunicado una noticia sorprendente: pronto se llevará a cabo mi graduación.

No sería algo tan extraño si no hubiese pasado un solo año desde que Kristoph se graduó con honores, lo que significa que ahora tengo dieciséis años. Él se graduó a los dieciocho, siendo el alumno más brillante que ha pisado esta academia. Y yo… Yo llegué mucho después de que lo hiciese Kristoph, y ya me toca graduarme. ...Me sorprende.

Pronto acabará el curso, por lo que no debe de faltar mucho, y aun así, estaba algo aturdida cuando me lo dijeron. Inmediatamente después de mis clases, se lo comenté a mi mejor amigo Kristoph, para que opinase al respecto.

—No veo cuál es el problema, Alitheia.—me dijo él, con una flamante sonrisa de amabilidad.—Eres una excelente estudiante, y estás preparada para graduarte como abogada. ¿Prematuramente? Quizás, pero eso quiere decir que eres muy talentosa.

—Te agradezco el cumplido, Kristoph, eres muy amable...—le sonreí en retorno.—Pero no sé, algo no me cuadra. Quiero decir, ¡Tú también eres muy talentoso, y te graduaste siendo dos años mayor que yo!

—No seas tan modesta, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡No lo seas tú, Don Mejor Abogado del mundo mundial!

—Tanto tú como tu padre me tenéis en demasiada alta estima, ¿Sabes? Oh, ahora que menciono al profesor Means… Seguro que ha sido cosa suya. Lo de tu graduación, me refiero. Seguro que considera que tiene una hija muy talentosa y lo ha compartido con sus compañeros. Y todos han estado de acuerdo y han decidido acelerar tu graduación.

—...Mi padre… Puede que tengas razón.—"Pero por un motivo bastante distinto", debí haber añadido, pero no quise incomodarlo cuando él estaba siendo tan considerado.

Después de haberse graduado, Kristoph no es que se alejase mucho de la academia (lo cual me fue realmente maravilloso, he de añadir). Como todavía no puede ejercer como abogado hasta pasado el período de experiencia, mi progenitor le ha facilitado algún trabajo jurídico para que acumule dicha experiencia mientras se prepara para ejercer.

Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos (aunque lo que pasó luego de su graduación sigue sin salir de mi cabeza, tampoco) y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme con cualquier cosa. También nos contamos nuestras confidencias, razón por la cual acudí a él para hablarle de esa graduación inesperada.

Y gracias a él, pude sacar mis propias conclusiones al respecto… Pero no puedo demostrarlas. Aunque me parezcan muy plausibles.

—¿En qué piensas, Alitheia?

—Ah, nada, nada, réstale importancia. Te agradezco que te hayas prestado a escucharme y a darme tu consejo.

—Faltaría más.—me sonrió como sólo él sabe.—Siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré. Y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé. ...Igual que sé que a ti también se te está pasando algo por la cabeza. Te conozco bien, Kristoph. ¿Qué es? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Si es un secreto… Guardaré silencio.—reí.

—No tengo ningún secreto, Alitheia. Aunque, ya que lo mencionas, sí que me gustaría compartir un par de cosas contigo...—me pareció verle un poco ruborizado.—Si tienes unos minutos ahora mismo…

Asentí. Aunque tuviese algo que hacer, podía esperar.

—Mientras tú no tengas prisa con tu trabajo, o algo, no tengo problema.

—No, qué va. Tengo que ir a recoger a alguien, pero es bastante más tarde, así que… Si no te resulta problemático, te lo cuento ahora.

Callé como una muerta, dispuesta a escuchar cada coma de lo que tuviera que decir mi mejor amigo. Fuera lo que fuese, se veía que iba muy en serio.

—Son un par de cosas, en realidad. La primera de ellas… ...Estaba pensando en abrir mi propio bufete de abogados.—me explicó.—Así tendría mi propio lugar para trabajar jurídicamente, aunque no pueda ejercer por el momento.

—Vaya, ¡Qué gran proyecto! Quizás sea difícil al comienzo, ¡Pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo, de verdad! Ya verás cómo lo consigues.

—Ah, gracias. Realmente significa mucho para mí…

—¿Y qué hay de lo segundo, Kristoph? Te escucho.

—O-Oh, cierto, lo segundo...—tragó saliva y se ruborizó un poquito más, adoptando una pose muy tímida.—Verás, yo…

Tuve la sensación de que estaba resultando un tanto incómodo para él, sin embargo Kristoph tuvo que detener su discurso porque alguien le llamó. No me hubiera sorprendido que fuera mi padre (al verle hablar conmigo, dicho sea de paso) pero no fue así.

—¡Por fin te encuentro, Bruder! Como dependa de ti, ¡Voy listo!

—¡...K-Klavier!—le respondió mi amigo, en estado de shock.—¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto?

—Resulta que el avión llegó más rápido de lo que nos esperábamos, ja. Normalmente suele ser al revés, pero hoy no, ya lo ves. Yo contando con que fueses a buscar a tu adorable bruder al aeropuerto, ¡Y resulta que me abandonas para irte de picos pardos! ¡Quién lo diría de ti!

—¡N-No seas maleducado, Klavier! ¡Y no inventes!—le regañó, frunciendo un poco el ceño Kristoph. Pude adivinar quién era ese chico…

El interlocutor de Kristoph solo era un joven muchachito de unos once o doce años a lo sumo, de cabellos rubio platino cortos pero impecables, piel algo bronceada, ojos extraordinariamente azules y vestimentas oscuras la mar de modernas y rockeras. Se le veía muy tierno, aunque de tonto realmente no tenía mucho, la verdad.

—Vaya, Kristoph, ¿Quién es este muchachito? ¿No me presentas?

—Oh, cierto, qué descortés por mi parte, disculpa.—me sonrió de soslayo.—Alitheia, este es mi hermano pequeño, Klavier Gavin. Acaba de llegar de Alemania, pero se suponía que llegaría más tarde. Klavier, ella es Pravda Alitheia Means, aunque se la conozca como Alitheia a secas. Es una buena amiga, y la hija de mi antiguo mentor.

Klavier se quitó sus gafas de sol mientras me miraba con admiración.

—¡Hala, qué fräulein más guapa, Bruder! Es una suerte que sea una "buena amiga" tuya, nein?—Klavier marcó descaradamente las comillas.

—N-No es lo que estás pensando, mocoso insolente.—le reprendió su hermano mayor, alzando una ceja con determinación.

—Hallo, Fräulein Alitheia! ¡Un placer conocerte!

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, y yo se lo devolví, risueña. Realmente era una monada, además de la viva imagen de Kristoph, pese a ser tan distintos. Fue cuando nos presentamos mejor entre nosotros que Klavier me dijo que quería ser fiscal y había venido para inscribirse a la academia.

—Pues Alitheia se gradúa este año en Abogacía, ¿Verdad?—le comentó Kristoph a su hermano.

—Oh, ja? ¿Y cómo es ser compañera del soso de mi Bruder, fräulein Alitheia?

—Klavier, te lo advierto…

—¡Nada de eso, Klavier! Kristoph se porta muy bien conmigo, de veras. Somos grandes amigos, además de ser una gran persona.

Creo que esto le gustó al susodicho, y me parece que Klavier también está convencido de que su hermano es una persona formidable, y le admira con mucha fuerza, aunque batallen a veces.

—Fräulein Alitheia, ¿Podré ir a ver tu graduación? ¡Me gustaría mucho! Me caes simpática, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No pude evitar reírme, aunque Kristoph no pareció compartir mi alegría.

—Cuando tengas unos cuantos años más, llámame a ver si sigo disponible, granujilla.—le dije de broma, a lo que él se rio.

—Y unas cuantas neuronas más, ya de paso.—añadió Kristoph, con la expresión algo torcida.—No tienes arreglo, Klavier.

Le pedí a Klavier que me contase algo más sobre él, y me dijo que le encanta la música, y que le gustaría formar un grupo. Además, pretende estudiar Fiscalía bajo la tutela de Constance Courte, mi antigua profesora. Por eso, deduzco que Klavier es de los que piensan parecido a mí, sobre la verdad y la justicia, pese a compartir algunas ideologías con su hermano, lo que me parece perfectamente comprensible.

—Ya verás como te va muy bien, Klavier. Serás un gran fiscal, al igual que tu hermano es un gran abogado.

—Caray, Kristoph, Bruder, creo que Fräulein Alitheia te adora, ja. ¿Y sólo sois mejores amigos? ¡Yo en tu lugar, hermanito, ya me estaría casando con ella!

—Sí, sí, para pasar la luna de miel jugando a los coches de carreras, ¿No, enano?—se burló Kristoph, pero se había dado por aludido, así lo demostraron sus pómulos enrojecidos.—Vámonos a casa, anda, tendrás que instalarte. Si me disculpas, Alitheia.

—Oh, claro, no te preocupes. Pero, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme antes, Kristoph? Te quedaste a medias.

—No importa, otro día te lo digo, ¿Sí? Ahora, voy a encargarme de este renacuajo impertinente.—me sonrió con sorna.—Hasta otra, Alitheia.

—¡Nos vemos en tu graduación, Fräulein Alitheia! ¡Adiós!

Me despedí de ambos Gavin. Menudo par. Un amigo y un pretendiente. ...Pero me abstendré de asociar nombres a esos calificativos.

(...)

— _¿Se puede saber a qué esperas a declararte a Fräulein Alitheia, Bruder?_

— _...Acábate la sopa, Klavier._

 _Esa conversación fue la que abrió la cena de ambos hermanos Gavin la primera noche después de la llegada del pequeño._

— _¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya deberías estar cenando en un restaurante romántico con Alitheia en vez de aquí conmigo! ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?_

— _¿No te acabo de decir que ella y yo somos solamente amigos?_

— _Ja, recuerdo lo colorado que te has puesto al decírmelo.—le atacó el pequeño, desafiante.—¡No trago, nein!_

 _Logró que se diera por aludido: Kristoph apartó la mirada, rojo como un tomate, mientras se internaba en sus pensamientos._

— _Mein Gott, Bruder, ¿Cómo es posible que seas abogado y seas tan tonto? ¡Tienes que serlo para no apreciar a Fräulein Alitheia!_

—… _¿Sabes qué, Klavier? Tienes razón. Alitheia es una gran persona, y como defensora de la verdad que es, no puedo ser tan impertinente y no decírsela a ella precisamente.—admitió Kristoph, con una enorme sonrisa._

— _¡Así se habla, Bruder! ¡Yo te ayudaré a conquistarla, y seré tu casamentero, ja!—se emocionó el más joven, con una sonrisa de 36 dientes._

— _...A la cama ya, microbio.—Kristoph frunció el ceño, con malicia._

— _O te declaras tú, Bruder, o me declaro yo. ¡Tú mismo!—le picó Klavier._

— _Para eso tendrías que quererla igual que yo lo hago._

Eso fue lo que me contó Klavier después de mi graduación y de… Algo más. Cabe decir que me pareció bastante razonable que hubiese pasado algo así, y ahora me ruborizo sólo de pensarlo, pero… Para que esto tenga sentido, debería recapitular un poco.

Finalmente, el día de mi graduación llegó. Estaba preparándome con todo el esmero del que era capaz, hecha un manojo de nervios. No me sacaba de la cabeza el pensamiento de que todavía ese momento no era digno de mí, meditando sobre si mi padre habría tenido algo que ver con todo eso. Pero como no podía demostrarlo, no podía decir nada, además de que no pensar en ello me ayudaría a no morirme de puros nervios.

Me vestí con mis mejores galas y me adentré en esa ceremonia expresamente preparada para mí. Al parecer, soy la estudiante más joven que se ha graduado con honores en Abogacía en la Academia Legal Themis. Todo el montaje me abrumó un poco al principio, pero quise mantenerme firme: estaba dispuesta a dedicar toda mi carrera a la lucha por la verdad, por lo que no podía acobardarme.

Toda una audiencia estaba lista para recibirme con hordas de aplausos: en el público, pude ver al pequeño Klavier, observándome con admiración, entusiasmado. Me sonsacó una pequeña sonrisa: él también me había caído muy bien.

Al mirar hacia adelante, hacia el palco, vi a mi mentora, la profesora Constance Courte, radiante y sonriente. A su lado, se encontraba mi progenitor, también con su mejor sonrisa, aunque no sé muy bien si se alegraba porque yo iba a ser la más joven graduada con honores o porque _su hija_ iba a ser la más joven graduada con honores. No sé qué pensar, no lo sabía entonces y tampoco pretendía saberlo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, vi a Kristoph junto a mi padre, felicitándome con la mirada.

Aquel gesto eliminó cualquier temor de mi corazón, y me inundó de una alegría sin par. Iba a dedicarme por fin a la búsqueda de la verdad, y Kristoph estaba conmigo. No podía pedir nada más.

La ceremonia la abrió la profesora Courte, al ser mi tutora, dando un pequeño y ameno discurso en mi honor. Luego, el magnánimo profesor Means dio un discurso cuya frase más interesante fue, irónicamente, el "Gracias por vuestra atención" final. Supongo que le pidieron hacer un discurso al ser yo su hija y todo eso. Hizo a alguna alusión a mí por ser la más joven graduada, lo cual solo acrecentó mis sospechas. Me guardé mis opiniones. Lo siento, sigo sin creer que cuando mi padre asegure ser un defensor de la justicia sobre todo lo diga en serio.

Acto seguido, la profesora Courte colocó el distintivo de letrado en el cuello de mi vestido, felicitándome por la obtención y animándome a seguir en el camino de la verdad. Le di las gracias con respeto y continuó el evento.

Mi padre me dio el famoso cuaderno del mejor de la clase, de estilo medieval, idéntico al que tiene Kristoph. Le dediqué un austero vistazo: no sabía lo que podía llegar a simbolizar aquel cuaderno, pero según lo que fuera, me iba grande.

Creo que, además del título de abogacía, podrían concederme una diplomatura de traducción del idioma de mi padre a la verdad, en el cual soy una pequeña experta.

—Felicidades por tu graduación, querida. Espero que sigas avanzando en el camino en el que defiendes, y mucha suerte.—Traducción: "Puedes seguir defendiendo la verdad erróneamente si quieres, mientras no le contagies tus estúpidas ideas a mi mejor alumno."

En ese momento, después de mi reverencia a la Diosa Justicia y mi breve discurso de conclusión, lo que más ilusión me hacía es que Kristoph me diese un abrazo y me felicitase como la había estado haciendo con la mirada antes. Mientras hablaba, no lo vi por ninguna parte. ¿Habría sido capaz mi padre de mandarle algo inoportunamente para alejarlo? Porras.

Pero nunca me alegré más de estar equivocada: justo cuando el todopoderoso Aristotle Means iba a marcar el final de la graduación, mi mejor amigo apareció con un voluminoso ramo de rosas rojas, que me ofreció con algo de timidez. Yo las acepté de igual forma, más roja que las flores, y corrí a darle un enorme abrazo.

Él me recibió en sus cálidos brazos mientras me susurraba que muchas felicidades y que me apreciaba mucho. Mi corazón bien podría haber participado en los Juegos Olímpicos en categoría de saltos, pues no paraba de dar botes. Desearía que ese abrazo no se hubiese interrumpido jamás.

—Enhorabuena por el inicio de tu prometedora carrera, Alitheia.—inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia mí, con una sonrisa sin par.

Me tendió su mano derecha, mano que yo acepté con la mía, la derecha también. Cuando nos la estrechamos, noté una suave presión en ella. Miré Kristoph: quería decirme algo. Lo noté en sus ojos. Algo muy importante. Había rubor debajo. ¿Una pista del cariz del asunto?

Con humildad, hice una reverencia ante todo el mundo, indicando que estaba lista para ser sierva de la verdad, y todos me recibieron con una cálida ovación. Al mirar al público, vi a Klavier gesticulándome extrañamente con la mirada: apartaba los ojos, apuntando hacia la salida y haciendo gestos de victoria con sus dedos.

No lo entendí, hasta que miré atrás de reojo. Kristoph le estaba respondiendo.

(...)

Salí de la estancia donde mi graduación se había llevado a cabo, y antes de dirigirme a un sitio concreto, miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Kristoph. Quería hablar conmigo, lo sabía, por lo que traté de localizarle con la mirada.

En la salida estaban mi padre junto al pequeño Klavier, supongo que esperando a su hija o a su hermano, respectivamente, o quizás a ambos.

—Así que… Tú eres el hermanito de Kristoph, ¿Eh, pequeño?—le preguntó mi progenitor, observándole y sonriéndole.—Yo fui su mentor, ¿Sabías?

—Ah, Herr Means, nein? Mi Bruder me habló de usted, ja.

—Y vas a estudiar aquí el año próximo, ¿No? ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

—¡Yo quiero ser un fiscal!—exclamó Klavier, gracioso.

—¿Fiscal? Entonces… Estarás… Con la profesora Courte...—la sonrisa de mi padre se borró un ápice.—¿Y no preferirías ser abogado, como Kristoph?

—Nein! ¡Solo siendo fiscal podré ganarle algún día en los tribunales! Así será más divertido, ja. ¡Eso no importa siempre que me dedique a la justicia!

Parecía muy pequeño para hablar en términos tan grandes, pero he de decir que el pequeño Klavier sonaba más sincero que mi propio padre. Sin embargo, dejaron de lado esa conversación cuando me vieron…

—¡Hey, Fräulein Alitheia! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!—rio.

Pero alguien llegó primero, me tomó por sorpresa con delicadeza de la mano derecha y me condujo a un lugar un poco más apartado, disculpándose.

—Si me perdonas, renacuajo… Digo, Klavier, hermanito.

Allí estábamos de nuevo, Kristoph y yo: en aquel lugar donde hablamos después de su graduación, aunque ahora me hubiese llevado él y no al revés.

—...Al fin solos, ¿No, Alitheia?—me comentó, cohibido y ruborizado.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Qué querías decirme? Noté cómo presionaste mi mano.

—Eh, sí… Bueno, para empezar… Muchas felicidades por tu graduación, claro.—me sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.—¡Ya eres abogada!

—¡Gracias!—respondí simpática.—Ya tengo una libretita tan guay como la tuya. Aunque, si te soy sincera, me han gustado mucho más tus rosas.

—Las rosas rojas, sí… M-Me alegro mucho de que así sea.

—Son maravillosas, la verdad. Me he ilusionado mucho cuan—

—¿S-Sabes por qué rosas rojas, Alitheia?—me cortó él, algo nervioso.

Me pilló de improviso: su cara era un poema. No dejaba de colocarse bien las gafas, de quitarse algunas gotas de sudor de la frente y de hiperventilar un ápice. Era oficial. El sereno Kristoph temblaba como un flan.

—Ah, cuánto lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, es que… Tengo que confesarte algo muy importante, Alitheia.—me aseguró, dando un paso hacia mí.—Ya sabes, eso que no pude contarte el otro día…

—Oh, cierto.—le seguí yo.—Pero, ¿"Confesarme"?

—S-Sí. Dime, Alitheia, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes por qué rosas rojas?

—N-no exactamente… ¿Por qué, qué significa?

Entonces recordé algo: alguien me lo dijo alguna vez. Las rosas rojas simbolizaban algo, algo muy especial que me hizo empezar a temblar al mismo instante. Así me lo confirmó Kristoph.

—L-las rosas rojas simbolizan el _amor_ , ¿Lo sabías?—me explicó, sonrojado.

—¡...Oh!—ya no se me veía entre el ramo de rosas rojas, entre otras cosas porque teníamos el mismo color.—K-Kristoph, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Alitheia...—respiró hondo y se envalentonó para seguir.—Sé que, para ti, la verdad es muy importante, así que te voy a decir la verdad.

—¿S-Sí…?—se me iluminaron los ojos, creo yo.

—...Yo te quiero, Alitheia.

Lo había dicho. ¡Kristoph se me ha declarado! ¡Me ha dicho que me quiere! El pobre estaba temblando como una hoja de árbol, ruborizado hasta las orejas, con el corazón en un puño. Quería acabar enseguida con ese nerviosismo, pero yo también me encontraba en estado de shock. Me quedé completamente en blanco: ¡Kristoph me quiere! Como algo más que amiga, me refiero.

Pero la gran pregunta era, ¿Yo le quería a él? (Lo siento, me he dado cuenta de que era una gran chorrada cuando iba escribiendo esto, y no tengo corrector) ¡Pues claro que le quiero! ¡Estaba más claro que el agua! ¡¿Cómo iba a mentir a alguien tan maravilloso como Kristoph?!

—K-Kristoph...—le llamé muy sonrojada, con una sonrisa tembleque y las lágrimas a punto de saltárseme de los ojos.

—Esa es la verdad, Alitheia. ¿Q-Qué hay de ti?—se cubrió la cara parcialmente con la mano derecha, atacado.—¿M-Me quieres?

—¡P-Pero cómo no te voy a querer, Kristoph! ¡Te quiero mucho, mucho!

La sonrisa que se le dibujó no tuvo precio: lo decía todo.

—E-Entonces… ¿Es un sí? ¿Q-quieres ser mi...Mi prometida?

—¡Kristoph…! ¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

Me lancé sobre él (casi literalmente) a darle el abrazo más grande de mi vida. Mucho más tranquilo, me recibió con mucha ternura. También le noté muy feliz por la noticia, sonriendo como nunca, con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de un brillo de alegría inigualable. Realmente… Está muy guapo cuando me dice la verdad.

—Kristoph...—le hice una carantoña en la mejilla, muy contenta.

Él también me cogió de la mejilla, pero no hubo carantoña. Hubo algo mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor. Para qué voy a mentir.

Y al parecer, hasta tuvimos un público de lo más selecto.

—¿Y qué opina usted de su hija Fräulein Alitheia, Herr Means?

—¿...Por qué te interesa mi hija, jovencito?

—Ah, porque me cae muy simpática, ja. Y se lleva muy bien con mi Bruder.

—S-sí, es cierto que son conocidos, y se llevan bien, aunque…

—¡Uala! ¡Vaya si se llevan bien, ja!—exclamó Klavier, ojiplático.

El niño dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros dos, y lo mismo hizo mi padre. Ambos vieron como Kristoph dio un paso adelante, puso su mano mi mejilla y avanzó hacia mí, posando sus finos labios contra los míos. Ambos nos fundimos en un beso que, pese a dejarme en trance al principio, me supo dulcísimo.

Para ser mi propia graduación, el día no ha podido resultar más perfecto.

Estuvimos unos instantes besándonos. Nada exagerado, pues Kristoph es todo un caballero, pero yo no pude evitar abrazarlo mientras tanto. En consecuencia, el cuaderno de la mejor de las mejores que llevaba en la mano se me cayó al suelo. No le di importancia, sin embargo. Para mí, Kristoph era muchísimo más importante que ser la mejor de las mejores.

Así lo estuvo viendo, neutral por fuera, escandalizado por dentro, mi señor padre. Sí, Kristoph y yo somos conocidos, que nos llevamos bien, y además, nos amamos y queremos estar juntos, en un maravilloso noviazgo. Sí, papá, amo a tu alumno estrella, y él me ama a mí. Y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar.

—¡Hala, Bruder! ¡Menudo campeón, ja!

Desgraciadamente, y como todo, el beso tuvo que acabarse, aunque no nos privamos de abrazarnos un poco más. Un poco más tarde, Kristoph recogió mi libreta del suelo y me la tendió, amablemente. Así es, tengo una historia por escribir, y al igual que hizo él, no tengo lugar mejor para contarla. Gracias por recordármelo, Kristoph… Novio mío. Ji, ji.

En un rato, ambos nos acercamos a nuestros espectadores. Supongo que ahora que ya nos habían visto, teníamos que dar la cara. Pues perfecto: estábamos los dos tan felices que queríamos compartirlo con todo el mundo.

—¡Me quito el sombrero, Bruder! Dijiste que lo harías y lo hiciste, ¡Y te ha salido la jugada redonda, ja!

Ante la peculiar felicitación de Klavier a su hermano, pedí explicaciones. Fue entonces cuando el granujilla me contó sobre la conversación de antes con Kristoph, y ya pude atar mis cabos. Pese a seguir en las nubes, claro.

—¿Querías declararte a mí, Klavier?—le pregunté, con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Pero mi Bruder es muy listo, ja! ¡Te apartó de mí antes de que pudiera adelantarme! Y ahora claro, ya eres suya, ja… Ya te tiene hechizada, Fräulein Alitheia, nein? Qué injusto.—declaró, con un puchero.

Era tan tierno que no pude evitar arrodillarme y darle un besito en la mejilla, a lo que me sonrió. Solo me hablaba de broma… Creo. Espero.

—De todas formas, ¡Felidades, Bruder, Fräulein Alitheia!

—Te lo agradezco, Klavier.—respondió su hermano, con una gran sonrisa, mientras me acurruqué a su lado. Ya puedo acostumbrarme.

Y había alguien más que también tendría que acostumbrarse…

—Papá, ¿No quieres decirnos nada a Kristoph y a mí?—le sugerí a mi progenitor: no tenía nada que ocultarle, por poco que le gustase.

—S-Señor Means...—le habló Kristoph, algo más cohibido.—No quiero que nuestra relación le inoportune, señor. Me gustaría que supiera que… Que trataré muy bien a su hija, y la protegeré bajo cualquier circunstancia cuando sea necesario. Lo prometo, de verdad.

Me hizo mucha gracia la exagerada cara de aprobación que puso Klavier, como pensando "Así se habla, Bruder", pero me enterneció el notar que Kristoph lo estaba diciendo muy en serio. En un gesto inconsciente, nos dimos de la mano, esperando el veredicto del gran maestro.

—...Me parece muy bien que estéis juntos, chicos.—hizo un gesto de aprobación y sonrió estrambóticamente.—Formáis una gran pareja.

Por el amor de Odín, ¡Es mentira! Yo lo siento de veras, no quiero ser una hipócrita y demás, ¡Pero es muy obvio que miente! ¡Por supuesto que no le parece bien: estoy llevando a su mejor alumno por el camino equivocado! ¡Me da mucha rabia que mi padre cuente mentiras, y además tan obvias! Pero en lo que a Kristoph respecta, la autoridad de mi padre le sigue pareciendo absoluta, por lo que se alegró mucho cuando nos dio su bendición.

Finalmente, me harté de pensar más en las hipocresías de mi señor progenitor y mandé el asunto a freír espárragos un rato. Tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer: compartir el tiempo con mi querido Kristoph, que después de agradecer a mi padre su comprensión, aún no había acabado de darme alegrías por ese día.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Alitheia? Me he decidido con lo de montar el bufete, y al final lo haré.—hizo una pausa de dramatismo y me tomó de la mano para preguntármelo.—¿Te gustaría ser mi socia y que trabajáramos juntos allí?

—¡Oh, Kristoph, es una idea estupenda! ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría!—asentí, también con la mirada y mi sonrisa.—Ahora que soy abogada, creo que no encontraré un lugar mejor para trabajar que tu bufete.

—¡Magnífico!—se alegró él por mi asenso.—Tengo una prometida encantadora que va a trabajar junto a mí. ¡Qué gran cambio en mi vida!

—¡Realmente eres un triunfador, Bruder!—se notaba a leguas que Klavier le admiraba muchísimo. Estaba tan contento como su hermano, y todo porque él lo estaba.

Y en cuanto a mí… No cabía en mí de felicidad. Ese día no podía haber sido más perfecto. Le amo tanto… ¡Estaré toda mi vida con él! ¡El inicio de mi vida junto a Kristoph!

...Que la oveja negra de aquel día, la única que no compartía la felicidad dominante, esperó tan corta como fuese posible.

(...)

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Seguimos con el diario de Alitheia, que relata una vida, me hago cargo, casi perfecta XD Ya advertí anteriormente de que me hago cargo de que ahora suene más cliché que otra cosa. Pero… El rosa tiene una gama de colores muy extensa: de rosa peladilla a rosa chicle, de rosa chicle a rosa fucsia, y de rosa fucsia… A negro azabache oWo XD Lo que quiero decir es que no todo el fic va a ser tan… Cursi, por decirlo de algún modo, aunque de momento lo sea un montón xD**

 **En cuanto al estilo de escribir, me gustaría justificar que no lo redacto en estilo neutro (3ª persona), sino que de momento es la primera persona de Alitheia, ya que es su diario, por eso a veces se incluyen giros aniñados y dulzones propios de una adolescente algo atolondrada (míos, vamos XD) Más adelante, esto cambiará, y respetaré la neutralidad de los personajes, cosa que ahora, desde el punto de vista de Alitheia, es más complicado, pues tiene sentimientos distintos por cada personaje (¿Hace falta que ponga el ejemplo obvio? ^^ xD)**

 **Eeeeeeeen fin, no me gustaría aburrir a nadie, aunque no lo parezca, así que voy con las reviews que tan amablemente he recibido x)**

 **draoptimusstar3:** Precisamente por esa razón decidí enfocar el fic (o el comienzo, al menos) analizando el pasado, pues es necesario para evaluar el presente y pensar en el futuro. "El fin justifica los medios" es algo que quizá se pueda aplicar a otras temáticas que puedan resultar inofensivas (como ocultar la fiesta de cumpleaños al cumpleañero para darle una sorpresa, por ejemplo, ahí lo puedo justificar), pero en las leyes, no, puesto que lo que está en juego son las vidas humanas, y con esa frase, muchos inocentes pueden sufrir lo indecible. Esa es mi opinión, al menos XD Pues así parece haber sido, una amistad que ha derivado en algo más que eso: ¿Quién iba a deducir algo tan sorprendente e innovador? (nótese mi sarcasmo XD) En todo caso, espero que te gustase y que te guste este capítulo, y sí, yo que tú no perdería de vista el paraguas… XD

 **The Legend of DN:** Te agradezco el cumplido en cuanto a mi estilo de escribir, de verdad que me alegro muchísimo de oírlo ^3^ Y sí, entiendo a qué te refieres, y te justifico completamente. De hecho, en parte lo veo así. Un Kristoph todavía verde, titubeando, sin ni una pizca de oscuridad… Casi como que no parece él XD Me hago cargo, pero creo y espero que si me das cierto margen y tienes paciencia, daré un revés de ciento ochenta grados a nuestro adorado peliplatino, un giro más… Siniestro :) A veces, hay que saborear la dulzura del chocolate que recubre la almendra para luego morderla y descubrir que es agria… Ahí lo dejo XD De todas formas, te agradezco tu apoyo, y lo dicho, ten un poquiiiito de paciencia, y trataré de sorprender :D

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora :) Gracias a todo el que se haya pasado por aquí, espero que haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Espero, como siempre, volver pronto con más. ¡Saludos! :)**

 _ **Codelyokofan210399**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Por fin, después de algún tiempecito, ya es una realidad. No ha sido del todo fácil, pero por fin lo hemos conseguido. Con 'hemos', me refiero especialmente a Kristoph, aunque yo le he ayudado en todo lo que he podido. Me refiero al bufete: después de pasarlas un poco canutas, ya tenemos un lugar para montarlo.

Tanto Kristoph como yo nos hemos puesto muy contentos, aunque a la hora de la verdad no todo es tan sencillo. Hay muchos trámites por hacer, además de un montón de gastos que cubrir en amueblarlo y demás. Invertimos en ello casi todo lo que ganamos, que por el momento no es mucho, pero ambos estamos muy volcados en el tema.

Y para colmo, yo aún lo tengo peor: ni siquiera soy mayor de edad, por lo que ni puedo ejercer ni puedo trabajar en mi profesión. Mucho prodigio y eso, pero a la hora de la verdad no es tan práctico. Sí que he conseguido un empleo de tiempo parcial como camarera en un restaurante ruso de la zona, aunque el sueldo no es gran cosa. El resto del tiempo lo dedico haciendo trabajillos jurídicos de poca monta y, bueno… Algún asuntillo personal.

Resulta que he decidido investigar un poco por mi cuenta el porqué de lo apresurada que fue mi graduación. Algo me dice que mi padre estuvo metido en el ajo, y si descubro que hizo algo ilícito para que me graduase antes, no se lo perdonaré. Simplemente, no es justo. De momento, no he avanzado mucho, pero bueno, voy haciendo.

Además de eso, tengo un pasatiempo: servirle cafés a Kristoph a medianoche, cuando todavía sigue trabajando en algo (de más categoría que lo mío, porque él es mayor de edad) y se niega a hacer una pausa. Supongo que al ser camarera a medio tiempo se me dará bien, a parte de que practico bastante: Kristoph no para de trabajar.

Intento decirle que se lo tome con un poco más de calma, porque me preocupa que trabaje tantísimo: su salud se puede ver resentida. Siempre que se lo comento, me responde lo mismo, que solo trabajando duro podrá ganar todo lo que necesita para el bufete, y no piensa parar hasta conseguirlo.

—Hasta que tú y yo no estemos trabajando juntos en ese bufete, Alitheia, no pienso parar de trabajar honradamente hasta la medianoche.—me confiesa, con una sonrisa cansada.

Y yo le dejo el café sobre la mesa y le doy un suave beso, como para darle ánimos. Le insisto para que me diga si le puedo ayudar en algo, pero siempre me dice que me vaya a descansar. Quizás sea porque Kristoph insiste en arroparme que me quedo siempre dormida antes que él.

(...)

Así pasó el tiempo un poco más, siguiendo este patrón de rutina. Sin embargo, hace poco recibí un mensaje de Kristoph, pidiéndome que me acercase a la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba el bufete.

Me extrañó un poco la petición, pero accedí y me encaminé hasta allí tras salir de mi trabajo de camarera a media jornada. Antes de que pudiese llegar allí, no obstante, noté cómo me cubrían los ojos, a lo que me asusté al principio, claro. Me pilló por sorpresa.

—No temas, Alitheia, querida, soy yo, Kristoph.—por el tono en como me lo dijo, incluso yo soy capaz de deducir que estaba contentillo.—Ven, te voy a guiar a un sitio, ¿De acuerdo?

—V-Vale… Uf, ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Lo siento por tu querida verdad, pero no te lo puedo decir. Vamos, ten paciencia. Enseguida lo verás, ¿Entendido?

Me dejé guiar por toda la calle, sin ver absolutamente nada, hasta que Kristoph me detuvo justo enfrente de algún lugar.

—¿Lista? Espero que te guste la sorpresa. ¡Tachán!

Separó las manos de mis ojos y pude verlo: estábamos en la entrada del bufete, y donde antes había un local vacío, ahora estaba alumbrado, con mobiliario novísimo que se podía ver desde fuera, y lo más impactante según yo: en el rótulo de la puerta, se leía "Bufete Gavin and Co."

La emoción que me embriagó no tuvo par.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece, Alitheia?—inquirió Kristoph, suplicante.

Sin duda, todo nuestro trabajo se había visto recompensado. El resultado era impresionante: por fin nuestro sueño se había cumplido.

—Me… ¡Me encanta, Kristoph! ¡Es...Es increíble!

Y aquello solo fue el principio: juntos, entramos al interior. Era un local ciertamente espacioso, y con los muebles impecablemente nuevos, iluminación, paredes pulcramente pintadas y decoraciones majestuosas tenía un aspecto muchísimo más notable. Allí íbamos a trabajar Kristoph y yo.

—Por aquí, Alitheia.—me dijo, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa angelical.—Te enseñaré tu despacho.

Entré por una puerta, admirada, a una habitación preciosa y muy elegante. Lo más notorio y destacable era la mesa, sobre la que había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, como las que Kristoph me dio cuando se me declaró. Seguro que había sido cosa suya. ...Y creí adivinar por qué.

—Es maravilloso, Kristoph.—aseguré, en trance, sentándome en la silla.—Me encanta. Es perfecto. ¡Todo es perfecto!

—Han hecho falta muchos sacrificios, pero por fin lo hemos logrado, querida. Nuestro bufete ya es una realidad, ¿No crees?

—Por supuesto.—le sonreí.—¿Y estas rosas, querido? ¿Cómo habrán llegado hasta aquí, quién las habrá traído?—bromeé, sarcástica. Lo sabía.

—Quizás sean un obsequio del repartidor.—sonrió, con ironía.

—No seas mentirosillo, Kristoph. Has sido tú, ¿Verdad?

—Pues claro que he sido yo, doña inocentona.—con la mano en la cara, sacudió la cabeza.—Espero que te gusten. ¿Las has contado?

—¿Contado?

No se me había ocurrido hacerlo, como dejé bastante claro, pero nada me impidió hacerlo a continuación. Conté dieciocho. ...Oh, así que era por eso…

—¿...Dieciocho, Kristoph?

—Efectivamente. ...Como los años que cumples hoy.

Le miré con una ceja alzada: obvio que se había acordado. Siempre lo hace. Me felicitó el cumpleaños y se lo agradecí, y lo sellamos con un sincero beso. ¿Cómo lo hace para mandarme siempre a las nubes del cielo…?

—Quiero que esta noche sea muy especial, Alitheia. Voy a llevarte a cenar para que celebremos tu cumpleaños y tu mayoría de edad juntos, ¿Te parece bien?—me comentó, atento.—A causa de todo el trabajo que teníamos, no pudimos celebrar tus diecisiete apropiadamente. Vamos a arreglarlo, ¿Eh?

—Eres muy amable, Kristoph. Me parece una idea espléndida.—¡Cualquiera le miente y le dice que no!—Nada me haría más ilusión.

—Estupendo, pues.—asintió, sonriendo.—Ahora que tienes dieciocho años, Alitheia, ya eres mayor de edad, por lo que ambos podemos empezar a trabajar en el bufete lícitamente, juntos, por supuesto. Me gustaría mucho que la velada de esta noche marcase el inicio de nuestra idílica vida en común.

—Dirás "que marcase la continuación". Mi vida es perfecta desde que te conocí, Kristoph. Y sé que lo seguirá siendo si estoy a tu lado.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas, aunque de mientras fue pensando en lo que le dije. Por eso mismo, tomó asiento a mi lado y me pidió que le tendiese mi mano derecha, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

(De acuerdo, parecerá muy estúpido, pero por un momento pensé que iba a ponerme un anillo para pedirme matrimonio. ¡El momento era tan ideal que me hice una ilusión tremenda! ...Sin embargo, no fue así.)

—¿...Laca de uñas, Kristoph?

Efectivamente, mi novio tenía una botellita brillante de cristal en forma de mano en su mano. Por la marca, Ariadoney, supe que era laca de uñas. La mejor del mundo, además. Tuvo que costarle un dineral.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Alitheia? Sin uñas bonitas, no se puede vivir una vida bonita.—me sonrió, mientras abría la botellita.—Por eso, me gustaría pintarte las uñas. Para que tengas una vida bonita.

Me quedé un tanto boquiabierta. No había escuchado antes esa frase, pero si Kristoph lo decía, sería cierto. Me dejé hacer la manicura, y cabe decir que el resultado fue magnífico: mis uñas nunca habían lucido tan elegantes y hermosas. Quizás en un arrebato de franqueza —a veces soy demasiado franca— le pregunté cuánto le había costado esa laca de uñas, porque sabía que cara, pero no me hacía ni una aproximación. Apreciaba el detalle, pero me supo mal que, no sobrándonos el dinero en ese momento, se hubiese gastado un pastizal por mí. Pero nada, fue inútil, Kristoph no soltó prenda. Un caballero no habla de dinero con una dama, me dijo. Qué clásico de él.

—Ya está: uñas bonitas para una chica bonita, que espero que viva la vida más bonita que se pueda imaginar.—me dijo al terminar.

—Si tanto lo esperas, no te alejes de mí. Me hará falta para vivir una vida bonita.—contenta, le quité la botella de las manos y tomé su mano derecha.—Ahora, quieto, bonito. Tú también tendrás una vida bonita.

Le chocó un poco al principio, me dio la impresión, cuando empecé a hacerle las uñas. Con las manos tan lindas que tiene, me hizo especial gracia, por no hablar de que me encanta cogerle de las manos. Cuando terminé, sus manos se veían todavía más maravillosas que antes.

—Vida bonita para ti también, Kristoph de mis amores.—le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Me ruboricé por haberle llamado de esa forma.

En ese instante, me tomó por la cintura, haciéndose el sordo cuando le dije que se le estropearía la manicura, y me dio un dulcísimo beso. (¡Dios mío…! Ignorad, ya sabéis.) Luego, muy a mi pesar, se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unas gestiones, pero que pasaría a recogerme para cenar sin falta.

Una vez hechas todas las inversiones, no me quedaba demasiado dinero, pero una buena parte de lo que me restaba me lo gasté en estar resplandeciente para la cena. Después de mucho tiempo privada de ellos, me apetecía darme un capricho, además de querer estar preciosa para que la velada de esa noche fuese inolvidable. Y vaya si lo fue.

(...)

Solo quiero decir que no puedo ser más feliz en estos momentos. ¡Estoy en una nube y no hay manera de bajar de ella! Ya no solo por el bufete y por tener el novio más maravilloso del mundo… En fin, no voy a irme de la lengua por el momento. Será una sorpresa.

Como todo un educado galán que es, Kristoph fue precisamente puntual cuando pasó a buscarme para la cena. Que diga lo que quiera sobre mí o todo lo guapa que podía estar, no podía compararme a él: estaba estupendo. Todo lo que tiene de caballero por dentro lo demostraba también por fuera: el elegantísimo y sobrio traje, su sublime pelo peinado con esmero, las gafas impolutas… Absolutamente todo en él era inmejorable. Como él mismo.

Realmente fue muy gentil conmigo, como siempre lo ha sido: me cubrió de tantos elogios que podría haberme ahorrado el colorete (total, mis mejillas ya estaban sonrosadas naturalmente.), tras lo cual nos dirigimos al restaurante, trayecto en el que no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. Ambos paseando por las calles nocturnas cogidos de la mano. Cliché, pero me daba lo mismo.

Me sorprendió un poco el restaurante que Kristoph había elegido: era el restaurante ruso donde estuve trabajando de camarera para ganar dinero para el bufete, el Borscht Bowl. Aunque no se podía decir que me desagradase el sitio, más me agradó la explicación que me dio.

—Tienes raíces rusas, ¿No es cierto? Por eso, pensé que te gustaría. Espero haber acertado.—Lo sabe todo sobre mí, y es muy detallista. Acertó.

Así se lo hice saber mientras nos sentábamos. Por supuesto, Kristoph me apartó la silla para que me sentase, como no podía ser de otra forma en él. Le di educadamente las gracias y él se sentó frente a mí. No había mucha gente en el restaurante, por lo que el ambiente era frío y silencioso. Sin embargo, yo me sentía más abrigada que nunca.

Al cabo de poco rato, una camarera nos atendió y pedimos la cena: conozco todos los platos que había en la carta, porque como Kristoph bien señaló, soy medio rusa, así que le pude ir explicando a Kristoph qué era cada cosa cuando me preguntaba. A partir de los consejos, ambos pedimos lo que más nos apetecía y cenamos muy a gusto.

Simultáneamente, hablamos de cosas triviales que nada tenían de triviales: recordamos los viejos tiempos, cuando nos conocimos en la Academia Themis, las graduaciones de ambos, el momento en el que Kristoph me declaró su amor, todo lo que habíamos trabajado para conseguir el bufete de nuestros sueños para ser compañeros de trabajo además de de profesión, cómo por fin lo logramos y cómo eso había desembocado en el momento que estábamos viviendo en ese momento: la cena rusa, que estaba siendo una velada maravillosa por el momento. Y prometía serlo aún más.

Tomamos el postre, que estaba exquisito, como el resto de platos, y tomamos un café ligero mientras continuamos con nuestra charla. Se hacía más y más tarde, aunque poco nos importase, y cada vez el local estaba más desierto. De improviso, cuando faltaba poco para las doce, Kristoph se levantó y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

Increíble: me había mentido. Pero se lo perdoné, porque había sido una mentirijilla piadosa para tener una excusa para darme otra sorpresa. Mientras le esperaba, escuché su voz tras de mí cantándome el "Cumpleaños Feliz". Cuando me giré, vi que venía hacia mí con una suculenta tarta en las manos, sobre la cual había un par de velas en forma de 1 y de 8 y una inscripción en azúcar glas en la que se leía: Feliz Cumpleaños, Alitheia.

Era increíble que él estuviese actuando así en público. Normalmente es muy reservado, y cuesta imaginárselo haciendo algo de semejante calibre. Se lo comenté porque me sorprendió, no porque no lo apreciase.

—La velada lo merece, mi querida Alitheia. Si es por ti, no siento ningún reparo de cantarte por un cumpleaños feliz.

¿Cómo lo hace? Diga lo que diga, me hace tener el corazón en un puño. Es un trozo de pan, no tiene ninguna maldad, y me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él. Me costó contenerme para no darle un beso en ese momento, pues mis labios tenían que estar ocupados en otra cosa: en soplar las velas.

—Pide un deseo, querida.—me dijo Kristoph, sosteniendo la tarta.

Cerré los ojos e hice lo que me pidió. Se supone que no debo decirlo porque si no, no se cumple, pero lo diré: deseé pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Kristoph, viviendo ambos una vida maravillosa. Y luego soplé las velas.

Dejó la tarta sobre la mesa y me aplaudió con suavidad. Luego de abrazarnos por un buen rato, volvimos a sentarnos y nos repartimos esa tarta que tenía tan buena pinta. Resultó que, al igual que yo, apreciaba la verdad, porque estaba tan deliciosa como aparentaba.

Después del dulce, Kristoph me comunicó que pretendía hacer un brindis, razón por la cual pidió una botella del champán más caro que había.

—Kristoph, vayamos a medias con el champán.—le comenté yo, por lo bajini. Me sabía fatal todo lo que se estaba gastando en mí, cuando aún nuestro negocio no había comenzado.—Ya me has invitado a cenar, y…

—No es correcto, Alitheia, debo pagar yo.—me refutó, sonriendo.—Es tu cumpleaños, y eres mi prometida, no podría permitir que fuéramos a medias.

—Pero, ¿Tú has visto lo que cuesta esa botella? ¡M-Me sabe fatal!

—Alitheia, por favor.—me susurró, apartando la mirada.—Que no te sepa fatal si te lo mereces, ¿De acuerdo? Te recuerdo, querida, que tú también has trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo. Lo que es mío, es tuyo.

—...Realmente eres un tonto, Kristoph.—bromeé, ruborizándome.—No voy a convencerte, ¿Verdad? Estás loquito.—me reí, para que viese que bromeaba.

—Cierto es que eres muy sincera, ¿No?—me dijo, con media sonrisa.—Pues sí, como siempre la verdad por bandera: estoy loquito, pero loquito por ti.

Me encantó semejante respuesta, porque a pesar de que Kristoph es tímido, es capaz de decirme esta clase de cosas sin reparo porque es lo que siente de verdad. A veces, logra matarme.

Fui corriendo a darle un gran abrazo y terminamos por besarnos. Había perdido la cuenta ya de los besos que nos habíamos dado, lo cual me puso aún más contenta. Pronto tuvimos que parar porque llegó el champán, así que recuperamos un poco la compostura. Incluso Kristoph estaba dejando un poco de lado su reputación, la que tanto le preocupa.

—Mientras te tenga a ti, mi reputación siempre estará en segundo plano. Nada me importa más que tú, Alitheia.—me susurró, cogiéndome de la mano.

—Oh, Kristoph, basta, no creo que ruborizarme tanto sea bueno para mi salud, ¿Sabes?—...Aunque él me hacía la competencia en ese campo.

—Ten, querida.—me dio mi finísima copa de champán, llena hasta la medida justa.—Brindemos. Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros.—repetí, y chocamos nuestras copas con suavidad.

Ambos dimos un sorbo de ella: el licor sabía dulcísimo, aunque luego se volvía cada vez más estridente y amargo. No sabría decir si me gustó el sabor, no soy gran fanática del champán… Pero me lo tomé en compañía de mi amado, lo cual me fue más que suficiente.

Permanecimos en nuestra mesa por un rato más, amortiguando bien la carísima botella de champán y charlando un poco más, mientras la noche se hacía más y más oscura y las manecillas del reloj giraban. El tiempo no me pasaba y me pasaba muy rápido al mismo tiempo. Me sabía a poco.

—Alitheia, ¿No echas en falta tu regalo de cumpleaños?

—¿D-Disculpa?—me quedé flipando.—Pero bueno, Kristoph, ¿No te ha parecido suficiente con todo lo que has hecho por mí? ¿H-Hasta qué extremo pretendes que me sienta mal hoy?

—Mejor dicho, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que te lo mereces todo?

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me tendió un elegantísimo estuche por la mesa (y confieso que, de nuevo, en mi cabeza, apareció el pensamiento del anillo de matrimonio. ¡Dios Santo, vivo en el mundo de yupi!). De nada sirvió preguntarle a Kristoph qué era, tuve que abrirlo para saberlo.

Dentro del estuche, encontré un bellísimo y resplandeciente collar formado por una cadena de eslabones que acababan en una piedra grisácea como colgante. Me quedé fascinada por ese regalo.

—¿Te gusta? Su brillo y su color me recordó mucho a tus ojos.—me sonrió angelicalmente, como sólo él sabe, con los brazos cruzados.—Y la lindura, claro.

—E-Es… Kristoph, es maravilloso, ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta.

Leyó en mi mirada que estaba deseando ver cómo quedaba en mi cuello, por lo que se levantó, tomó con delicadeza el collar del estuche y me lo anudó.

—Realmente te queda perfecto.—me aduló, amablemente.—Supongo que es porque eres la mismísima verdad personificada, Alitheia.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kristoph?—inquise con interés.

—Desde que puse mis ojos en ese collar, no he parado de pensar que simboliza mucho la verdad.—explicó, colocándose bien las lentes.—Es decir, el color gris es el de la verdad, ¿No? No se define como malo ni bueno, ni negro ni blanco, simplemente neutro, gris. Además, la gema es transparente, y eso es como decir 'sincero'. Por no hablar de que está sujeto por cadenas, cadenas que a veces la acallan y no la dejan brillar.

Se debió notar que mis ojos se abrieron de lo lindo en ese momento.

—T-Tienes razón...—reconocí, tocando el collar.—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu explicación, Kristoph… Es… Es perfecto.

(Anda, Alitheia, confiesa de una vez si te referías al collar o a tu novio…)

De inmediato, me miró con una ternura indescriptible y me dijo que le encantaba que pensase de ese modo sobre su regalo. Siempre me deja sin palabras: es realmente un encanto de persona, le adoro. Le amo.

Llegamos al punto de tener el restaurante vacío, solo para nosotros, aunque sé que el local en particular cierra extremadamente tarde, si es que cierra a alguna hora, lo cual no tengo demasiado claro. Mientras charlaba con Kristoph no le prestaba atención a nada más. Teóricamente, ya no era mi cumpleaños, pero seguía siendo la velada más especial para mí.

—Ahora que ya nos hemos acabado el champán, querida...—me habló Kristoph de repente, levantándose de su silla.—¿Qué te parecería si nos fuéramos a otro lugar? Me gustaría que probáramos algo.

(Maldita sea, soy idiota, ¡¿Cómo pude pensar tan mal?!) Intrigada por su petición, asentí levemente, notándose mi estupefacción en mi semblante. Me levanté con suavidad, apartando la silla, dispuesta a que me mostrara a dónde quería llevarme a continuación. Al final, tampoco fuimos muy lejos.

Ni siquiera salimos del local. Lo único que anduvimos fue el trecho hasta las escaleras traseras, que bajamos, hasta llegar a La Guarida, un habitáculo helado en el sótano del Borscht Bowl, en el centro del cual hay una gran mesa donde se juegan partidas de póquer.

—Espero que no sea poco caballeroso por mi parte invitarte a jugar una partida de póquer conmigo.—me reveló.—Por aquí. Ten cuidado, aquí hace frío, no querría que te constipes. Toma mi chaqueta.

Empezó a quitársela, pero lo detuve.

—No, gracias, no te molestes, Kristoph. Ya estoy bastante caliente.

—¿...Que estás caliente, dices?—se preguntó, bajando la mirada, todo rojo.

—Estoy más caliente que un microondas.—me reí yo.

(¡Qué tonta llegué a ser! Solo bromeaba, pero creo que me pasé con la gracia. ¡A veces puedo llegar a quedar realmente mal!)

—Perdóname, Kristoph, soy una ordinaria.—me disculpé, cortada.—No quería incomodarte, disculpa. ¡E-Era una broma!

—Oh… N-no pasa nada.—me sonrió, muerto de la vergüenza.—En fin, si no tienes frío… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta, querida?

—¡Claro! Será interesante jugar una partida de póquer contigo.

—Estupendo. Ven, siéntate aquí.—me ayudó a sentarme en una silla que daba la espalda a un voluminoso armario.—Por supuesto, no apostaremos, ni fichas ni mucho menos dinero, ¡Sería una grosería por mi parte!

—Más grosero sería por mi parte negarme a compartir el momento contigo.

Sin más dilación, empezamos la partida. El ambiente se puso más lúgubre y frío cuando empezamos, imagino que a causa de la concentración. Repartimos las cartas y observamos largo y tendido al contrincante antes de hacer los descartes pertinentes. Procuré hacer mi mejor 'cara de póquer', evidentemente, para que a Kristoph le fuese más difícil 'leerme'. De hecho, en eso consiste el póquer: en conocer a tu adversario y leerle.

Seguramente eso explica por qué estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos, análizándonos el uno al otro, buscando pequeños, casi imperceptibles, tics inconscientes que nos delatasen y nos hiciesen flaquear. Ninguno de los dos es perfecto (por mucho que a veces nos lo pueda parecer), y ambos cometemos errores. Y allí estábamos, analizando esos errores.

—...Es la hora de la verdad, Alitheia. ¿...Preparada?

—...Preparada. Cuando quieras, Kristoph.

Descubrimos nuestras manos de naipes, evidenciando el resultado.

—Me has ganado… Kristoph.—le sonreí.

—...Eso parece.—replicó, examinando las cartas concienzudamente.

—¡...Qué alegría me da eso!

—¿Hum? ¿Te alegra perder, Alitheia?—me miró desconcertado.

—Pues sí, especialmente en este juego. Para ganar al póquer, tienes que conocer muy bien a tu adversario, confiar en él, saber lo que piensa y saber actuar en consecuencia. Solo si haces eso podrás ganar. He perdido, pero lo interpreto como que me conoces muy bien, ¡Así que me alegro por eso!

Volvió a analizarme con la mirada, aunque la partida ya se hubiera terminado.

—Vaya… Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. En ese caso, te entiendo. Supongo que eso explica por qué has perdido por poco.—musitó.

—Oye, Kristoph, ahora no te pienses que por haber perdido no te conozco a ti, ¿Eh? ¡Tú lo has dicho, he perdido por poco! Hoy te me has anticipado.

—Oh, no temas, eso lo tengo muy claro. Sé que me conoces muy bien, y también me alegro por ello, pero… Es normal que hayas perdido por muy poquito. Porque como dices, me he 'anticipado' con algo que no sabes aún…

Menuda frasecita. Eso atrajo mi atención, por supuesto. Y el ver a quien la había articulado tan ruborizado y hecho un manojo de nervios en ese momento me hizo querer saber más desde el instante en que lo vi.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kristoph, te encuentras bien? Te noto… Extraño.

—Ah, sí, m-me encuentro muy bien, de veras.—respiró hondo el aire helado el lugar.—Pero me gustaría retractarme de algo…

—¿Retractarte? ¿De qué en particular?—no entendía nada de nada.

—Bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando te he dicho que no íbamos a apostar? Pues ahora mismo, sí quiero apostar algo. ...Y apuesto por ti, Alitheia.

Mientras iba diciendo todo eso, cogió algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa en la que estábamos jugando. Realmente parecía como si estuviese apostando algo literalmente, pero pronto supe que no era así.

Más concretamente, lo supe cuando vi lo que había dejado sobre la mesa, una cajita pequeña que abrió para mostrarme la verdadera 'apuesta': un anillo. EL anillo. Con el que apostaba por mí, por nosotros.

—¡K-Kristoph…!—fue lo único que alcancé a decir, porque me quedé sin voz en ese momento y me cubrí la boca con la mano en señal de estupefacción.

—Ahora que tenemos el bufete y mi querida prometida está junto a mí, creo que sólo me falta una única cosa para que mi vida sea perfecta.—me tomó de las manos con suavidad y, sonriente y con las mejillas coloradas, hizo una genuflexión delante de mí. Todo para pronunciar las palabras mágicas.—Pravda Alitheia Means, ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Todavía no sé cómo no me desmayé en ese momento. Ese había pasado de ser 'un día maravilloso' a ser 'el mejor con diferencia'. Realmente entendí por qué Kristoph me había ganado al póquer aquella noche: me pilló completamente desprevenida además de 'leerme' por completo; debió de notar que hacía tiempo que soñaba con ese momento. Pero, como siempre, sabe pillarme con la guardia baja. Sabe sorprenderme.

Aunque, obviamente, mi respuesta no es que fuese una sorpresa.

—¡P-Por supuesto que sí, Kristoph!

Supongo que eso explica bastante bien por qué salí del restaurante esa noche sin ningún indicio de que alguna vez hubiese habido carmín en mis labios y con un bellísimo anillo adornando mi dedo corazón derecho. Kristoph y yo nos besamos por milésima vez allí, en el lugar donde había tenido la partida de póquer que nos había demostrado lo mucho que nos queremos y él me colocó el anillo que con tanto cariño me había regalado.

De hecho, me regaló muchísimo más que el anillo en sí: me regaló la oportunidad definitiva para vivir el resto de mi vida junto a él, junto a la persona que más amo en este mundo. Me hago cargo de que suena típicamente cursi, pero es lo que sentí yo en ese momento, y lo que siento yo ahora, también. ¡Kristoph y yo nos casamos! Tengo muchas ganas de compartir mi alegría a los cuatro vientos.

Algo importante va a cambiar en mi vida, lo presiento. Después de todo, cambiaré mi apellido, y considero que ese cambio es realmente importante. Dejaré de llevar el apellido 'Means', el de la ley absoluta 'por cualquier medio necesario', y llevaré el apellido 'Gavin', el de una ley mucho más benevolentemente verdadera y, por tanto, justa. Tiene que serlo si el chico de la ley quiere casarse conmigo, con la chica de la verdad.

 **(...)**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Hacía tiempo que no subía este fic, y esto no podía seguir así XD Me hago cargo de que lo he dejado algo de lado, y me sabe fatal… Como siempre, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.**

 **¿Qué tal ha estado este capítulo? Seguimos con la vida utópica, lo sé. Paciencia, paciencia xD Me ha gustado especialmente escribir este capítulo, me ha parecido muy romanticón, aunque quizás sea algo empalagoso XD En fin, eso es acorde a los gustos de cada uno.**

 **Trataré de subir tan pronto como pueda, pero tengo que compaginarlo con otros proyectos que tengo a parte, y desgraciadamente, no me sobra el tiempo y no puedo desdoblarme U_U De todas formas, agradezco todos los apoyos, como siempre digo, significan mucho ;)**

 **Respondo a reviews, pese a que sienta la demora x)**

 **draoptimusstar3:** Como siempre digo yo, tus comentarios son muy acertados xD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante e incondicional. Sé que no estás del todo al tanto de esta saga, y aun así te tomas la molestia de evaluar mi trabajo. Eso significa muchísimo para alguien como yo ^3^ Me alegro de que la idea general te guste, y por supuesto estoy siempre deseando que te guste el cómo sigue el fic. Una vez más, gracias de todo corazón. :)

 **Me despido por ahora. A cualquiera que se haya pasado por aquí y se haya tomado un tiempecito para leerlo, mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Una vez más, que se sepa que los comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias son y serán siempre más que bienvenidos, y significarán muchísimo para mí. ¡Muchos saludos para todos!**

 _ **Codelyokofan210399**_


End file.
